Paradigmas de Lena Luthor
by frost019
Summary: ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de la terrible declaración de Lex Luthor?. ¿Un nuevo amor?¿A qué se debe la repentina llegada de Sami, y quién es él para Lena Luthor?. ¿Y Kara?. Después 4x22.
1. Chapter 1

Hola nuevamente.

No poseo derecho alguno sobre Supergirl o sus personajes. Todos los derechos a sus creadores y escritores. Sólo poseo derecho sobre esta historia.

Y esta historia sólo tiene perfecto sentido en mi cabeza y en todo aquel que desee compartirlo conmigo. No tengo Beta, por favor se paciente conmigo.

Capítulo I

Después del gran estallido de Lex.

La verdad no dicha, los hechos, las situaciones, los etc, todo, todo, todo, demasiadas cosas para procesar.

Lena sentada con un vaso de Whisky sentada en su balcón mirando hacia la ciudad que no la repudia por completo, pero sí a su linaje, y que pone en duda sus intenciones, y que a una mínima sospecha corren hace los trinches y antorchas metafóricas para dudar sobre ella, para ajusticiarla.

Ahora ella duda sobre "ella".

Debió verlo venir.

Pero estaba inmersa en una nube inmensa de empatía, de afecto, que nunca había tenido antes, desde que su mamá murió y fue a vivir con los Luthors.

Lena y su cabezita, con todos los escenarios posibles e imposibles que pueda o no manejar.

Porque para los Luthor lo imposible sólo es posible con una demora considerable.

Pide algo y se te concederá con creces, pensaba.

No hay impedimentos para los Luthor, pensaba.

¿Cómo llegó a este punto?

Incapaz de pronunciar el "amor" cómo tácito, orgánico, tangible.

Más familiarizada con el dolor, la traición, la lucha de poderes, la ira... Y aún, ella no estaba en ese punto.

Entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba ella?, ¿En qué punto?

Lex había dicho KARA ES SUPERGIRL, era todo lo que ella había absorbido de aquella revelación inquietante, lleno de hechos que no sabía si eran ciertos o no.

Hecho: Kara es Supergirl

Duda: ...

Hecho: Todos, absolutamente todos a su alrededor, saben que Kara es Supergirl, y caminan sobre cáscaras a su alrededor.

Duda: Lex la amaba?, Lilian la amaba?, por eso decidió no contarle?

Hecho: Nadie le contó a tiempo, ¿Por qué?

Duda: Lex le contó, no por su bienestar sino por herirla. ¿Se lo hubiera dicho antes de no estar en peligro de muerte?

Hecho: Todos sus paradigmas colapsaron, no porque Kara fuera su amiga, o tolerara trabajar con Supergirl. Sino porque ambas eran una. Ella tenía en cierto punto a ambas, y ahora no tenía a nadie, ni sus amigos generados de aquella relación.

Duda: ¿Ella había matado a Lex o fue Kara?

Hecho: Ella era tan GAY por KARA, más allá de la amistad, por eso le dolió tanto su traición.

Duda: Lex manipuló la verdad alrededor de ella, ¿qué tanto?

Duda: ¿Podía vivir así? o ignoraría el hecho que en la reunión de la noche con su amigos, sólo quería aventarle aquella botella con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Duda: ¿Qué haría con Lex? ¿Con su no muerte? ¿Con Kara? ¿Con Lilian?¿Con sus etc?

¿Qué haría con ella misma, con ambas, qué decisión debía tomar? ¿Y hacia National City, cómo cambiaría su actuar?

¿Qué haría con su amor, podría vivir así?

El whisky no era suficiente, lamentablemente no había algo más fuerte que la ayude con sus paradigmas

Con un gran respiro se acercó al borde de su balcón, contemplando cuál debería ser su actuar.

Porque entre tantos hechos/dudas había una sola verdad...

Era Lena Luthor, después de todo. Había pasado un infierno en su vida, ella podría con esto. Aún no sabía cómo. Pero ella podría con esto.

Con un gran respiro se acercó al borde de su balcón, contemplando cuál debería ser su actuar.

Hay mucha mierda por ahí, ¿Contribuiría ella con más?

Lena se hechó a reír a carcajadas, cómo nunca antes, con la mano sobre el diafragma, con el vaso medio vacío.

Billonaria, PHD, con muchos títulos encima, tiburón entre tiburones, despiadada cómo ninguna cuándo hay que serlo ... y ¿unos lentes y una coleta lograron engañarla? y el mismo timbre de voz, la misma cicatriz en el entrecejo, la misma silueta, por Dios. Podría seguir y seguir. Cuánta ironía.

Y así la encontró Kara, muy descolocada, obvio. Era raro no ver ni una sola persona en LCorp. Eve pues no, pero ¿ni un remplazo?. ¿Y la seguridad (ella regañaría a Lena, por esto?) Y ver a Lena así tan libre, sin preocupaciones aparentemente, sin tacones, con la blusa entreabierta, con el licor en la mano (Kara dió un suspiro interno. Nueva consigna: hacer que Lena tome menos) y riéndose con tanta libertad.

Le extraño de verdad, ¿porqué no había nadie?. Estaba lloviznando (Lena podría enfermarse) y ella se reía a carcajadas, entre la luz tenue de la oficina, y una tormenta formándose en el cielo. Vaya que era una imagen, un tanto no sé, en otras circunstancias perturbadora, en ésta "icónica".

Nunca la había visto reír así, Kara empezó a cuestionarse el estado de salud mental de Lena bajo todas estas circunstancias, ella hablaría con Alex sobre esto. Pero mientras tanto, observaría un poco más a Lena, sólo un poco, porque demasiado sería "raro".

También estaba pendiente el hablar con ella sobre "Supergirl". Pero ahora eso no, tenía que esperar. Lena así, la tormenta allá.

Kara odiaba las tormentas. Perdón "odiaba " no, le "tenía pavor" sí y mucho. Imaginen a Kara volando en una tormenta, su cuerpo posiblemente haría de pararrayo,

eso le daba miedo. No la mataría, pero sí habría mucho dolor involucrado.

Kara observó a Lena todavía riéndose a carcajadas y se acercó lentamente.

K: Lena, ¿estás bien cariño?.

Lena no volteo, dejó de reírse lentamente y cerró los ojos para mantenerse unida un poco más.

Kara insistió - Lena esta lloviznando te vas a enfermar - y al ver que ella no se movía, se paró enfrente de ella - Lena, abre los ojos, mírame.

Lena se giró y vio a Kara/Supergirl por primera vez desde la revelación de Lex (ella no había asistido a la reunión que Kara propuso el día anterior). Vaya que era

hermosa, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Kara era Supergirl, si eran idénticas?, pensó Lena.

Puff, que son idénticas porque son la misma persona.

Lena lo atribuiría este pensamiento después al licor o falta de éste.

K: ¿Estás bien?, no me has llamado o respondido los mensajes y me he preocupado.

L: He estado lidiando con mucho, perdóname - desestimó ella con un ademán.

K: ven, vamos a sentarnos al sofá, que aquí nos estamos mojando - dijo Kara, tomándola suavemente de un brazo a Lena para llevarla adentro.

Pero Lena no estaba dispuesta.

L: No por favor, un momento más, sólo quiero apreciarte bajo la lluvia, te ves hermosa, cómo si volaras. Te imaginas que pudieras volar?, ¿a dónde irías?

Kara la miró un tanto extrañada con el corazón acelerándose. ¿Por qué esta SIMPLE DECLARACIÓN LA PONÍA NERVIOSA.?

Que dices Lena, pero si no puedo volar, ni tú tampoco, somos humanas - dijo Kara desestimando el anterior comentario y atribuyéndole al estado de Lena.

L: Ya. ¿Pero tan sólo déjame imaginarlo, serías libre verdad? - preguntó mirando a los orbes azules de Kara - sin preocupaciones, tú y el viento así se debe sentir estar en paz.

K: Lena estás ebria, déjame ayudarte a entrar, te vas a enfermar.

L: Y no dicen que los ebrios y los niños dicen la verdad.

Kara sólo la miró, realmente la miró, preguntándose internamente ¿Qué rayos pasa?.

K: Lena por favor, me da miedo las tormentas.

L: oh sí? y yo pensando que eras Supergirl o la Mujer Maravilla

K: umhhh

L: pues nada, que para mí estás en un pedestal y con super poderes - musitó Lena para luego disolverse en risas mientras Kara la arrastraba hacia adentro.

Kara pensaba - ¿Oh Rao que está pasando?, debo decirle lo antes posible la verdad, mi corazón no soportará mucho más de esta incertidumbre.

Mañana. Mañana le diré.

Pero mientras tanto que haré - pensaba Kara. Lena medio dormida, aún con el vaso en la mano. Sobre el sofá.

Y ahora qué hago, seguramente pensaba Ud miss Danvers. Soy Sami - se presentaba Sami ante Kara.

Sami era la versión masculina de Kara, rubio, 1.83m de altura, ojos azules, maravillosa sonrisa, encantador acento.

K: ¿Quien eres tú?

S: soy Sami, mano izquierda de miss Luthor…no se preocupe más, yo llevaré a miss Luthor a su hogar, Ud queda liberada de obligaciones, no me agradezca, sé que

soy maravilloso - terminaba con una sonrisa.

Wtf - pensaba Kara.

K: no, yo lo haré, no la dejaré en tus manos, no te conozco de nada - decía firmemente ella, mirando al rubio en shock.

L: podrían cerrar la boca y hacer algo, tengo sueño - decía adormilada Lena.

S: enseguida miss Luthor

K: woah alto ahí - levantando ambas manos- no la toques, yo la llevaré.

S: cierto, ¿por qué puedes llevarla a través de 70 pisos y hacia su penthouse?

K: yeah ( Kara pensaba cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas de que es Supergirl. Joder no hay forma)

S: no hay forma ¿verdad?, ella es el activo más preciado en éste momento y es mi trabajo y placer el protegerla.

A continuación, él la levanta cómo sí fuera una pluma y a la vez sumamente delicado. Cómo un príncipe a su princesa.

S: ¿miss Danvers podría ser tan gentil de abrir la puerta por favor?

K: …. Bien, pero no te estoy dejando ni un minuto a solas con ella.

S: no lo hubiera pensado de otra manera - dijo Sami con la sonrisa en los labios que tanto inquietaba a Kara, y que terminaría por odiar.

Ya en el ascensor los tres.

Kara aún muy confundida pensaba, qué está pasando. De dónde salió Ken y de dónde o de qué conocía a Lena.

K: ¿y a todo ésto, de qué conoces a Lena? nunca le oí mencionarte - deslizó casualmente Kara.

S: y así debía ser, no en vano la vengo protegiendo por años.

K: Aún no me agradas

S: el sentimiento es mutuo - dijo Sami con una sonrisa.

Kara mirándolo seguía pensado "Rao qué está pasando"

Llegaron al estacionamiento privado de Lena, de ahí al penthouse a través de una entrada secreta.

Usando como llave muchos códigos así cómo huellas dactilares de Sami y Lena.

otra vez "¿Qué está pasando?"

Ya en su habitación Sami dejó a Lena sobre la cama tan delicadamente… Qué Kara tenía arcadas, por lo mismo que no era ella la que ofrecía consuelo a Lena.

"¿Rao, en serio qué rayos está pasando?" volvía a pensar Kara, Tanto secretismo la estaba poniendo ansiosa.

K: woah woah ¿que piensas que va a hacer?

S: miss Luthor duerme desnuda, voy a desvestirla y acostarla, momentos después te irás al igual que mi persona. Dormiré en un departamento similar afuera del suyo - aún con un sonrisa.

K: QUITA TUS MANOS DE ELLA ¡, estás alucinado? No te dejaré hacerlo - Kara tenía una ira renovada, éste sujeto pretendía quedarse a solas con su Lena, "su Lena"

de dónde salió ésto?. Una cosa a la vez, éste sujeto quería desvestir a SU LENA.

K: NO TE DEJARÉ ¡

S: miss Danvers sólo hago mi trabajo. Es más, pretendo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, conozco muy bien su fisionomía.

K: ¿qué coño? - Kara no era grosera, pero realmente este tipo estaba presionando un nervio. Vamos respira, se decía a sí misma.

S: ¿miss Danvers?

L: ¿podrían cerrar la puta boca? y dejarme dormir. obviamente Lena, confundida de tanto ruido y con la visión doble al ver a Kara y su gemelo. ¿Qué?, definitivamente

ella compraría mas de esa cosecha de Whisky.

S: ¿en seguida miss Luthor…dejó a miss Danvers aquí o la llevo conmigo?

L: tócala y perderás una mano y posiblemente tu dignidad - decía una Lena somnolienta.

K: todavía estoy aquí.

S: entendido. Miss Luthor. Buenas noches y Buenas noches miss Danvers- decía Sami antes de retirarse.

K: sí sí vete.

Un minuto de silencio incómodo después Kara preguntó acercándose a Lena:

K: ¿Lena qué rayos está pasando? - preguntaba KAra muy confundida y lo más suave posible.

L: por favor bebé podrías hacer silencio y dormir conmigo…

Kara en un instante se puso roja…ella sabía que Lena era más cariñosa cuándo estaba ebria. Pero aún así oírla llamarla bebé la sonrojó profundamente.

K: Lena me debes muchas explicaciones.

L: ambas - musitó somnolienta - pero bebé por favor a dormir. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

K: siempre - dijo Kara con adoración en sus ojos. Lena así cómo estaba ahora era imposible de decir que no.

Un momento después ya apagando las luces Kara preguntó: ¿Lee qué estás haciendo?

L: duermo desnuda, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, por favor ayúdame.

Kara estaba más roja que nunca

K: Lee no sé si sea buena idea.

L: okay llamaré a Sami entonces - haciendo ademán de levantarse.

K: NO ¡, no dejaré que un hombre te desvista, y no deberías dejarlo tú tampoco, mañana hablaremos de ésto.

L: James lo hizo.

K: MAÑANA DIJE - susurro con fuerza Kara

"Oh Rao, dame fuerza" susurro Kara antes de hacerlo.

K: Joder - replicó ella

L: qué pasa ahora-. Dijo Lena ya acostada y acurrucada en la cama

K: por un momento olvidé la tormenta y tengo miedo Lee - Al fin Kara se daba cuenta que afuera se desarrollaba una tormenta terrible. Mañana lo más segura es que tuviera más trabajo tanto como "Kara, reportera de CatCo" y cómo "Supergirl".

Lena sonrió media dormida - entonces será mejor que me abraces fuerte - dijo.

Kara aún más roja si es posible lo hizo…"Oh Rao, no podré dormir hoy", pensó.

K: Lee en serio no debes dormir así con nadie - Kara lo decía con voz lastimosa, estaba celosa aún no podía decir bien porque, pero la sola idea de que Lena estuviera

en esta situación con alguien más, le hacía doler el corazón - en serio Lee

L: sólo contigo bebé.

Lo que se escuchó después sólo fue la sonrisa de Kara y los leves ronquidos de Lena, tan ligeros cómo música. De pronto la tormenta y el estruendo de afuera se hizo nada.

Y al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Kara si durmió esa noche…la realización de todo, podría esperar. El estar así con Lena era todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Afuera Sami estaba atento al mínimo ruido. Él no dormiría está noche. De pie fuera de la puerta de Lena con los ojos cerrados pero muy atento y una mano enfundada en una arma que no era de este mundo. Él le daría una oportunidad a Kara por el bien de Lena Luthor. De no cumplir con sus expectativas cabaría otra tumba más, en fin tenía mucha práctica en aquello.

Sami se decía a su mismo, " sólo comete un error, estaré esperando".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Lena despertó con mucho dolor en la cabeza y en el corazón. Obsesiva como es, empieza a pensar en lo vivido el día anterior. Muchos flashbacks, entre ellos Sami y Kara.

\- La aparición de Sami nuevamente.

-Sami la lleva cargando estilo nupcial.

-Durmiendo DESNUDA con KARA¡

L: Ufaaa - votando todo el aire que tenía retenido

K: ¿Qué pasa Lee? - menciona una Kara adormilada, con un pelo como el león, lindo, relindo.

Lena se le queda mirando y se encuentra de pronto emocionada con la voz entrecortada al darse cuenta de que está desnuda y que está con su amor.

SÏ...LENA AMABA A KARA

Pero se sentía TRAICIONADA POR ELLA, POR TODOS.

Lena empezó a llorar, le dió mucho sentimiento... Ese exterior duro con Kara no existía. Ella rompió todos sus muros. Y duele mucho, mucho.

La primera vez que estaba enamorada y era de una mujer ¡.

Pero si eso no era problema para ella.

El problema recaía en que se enamoró de su mejor amiga, de una mujer que no es cualquiera, es SUPERGIRL.

Y que no sabe si el sentimiento es mutuo.

Le duele la mentira, la traición. No puede decir el nombre de KARA en alto. JODER ¡

Y eso le da una frustración enorme, de ahí que se pone a llorar.

Kara inmediatamente sin saber que pasa, la abraza, muy desconcertada. Ver a Lena llorando, le rompe el corazón. Sólo la ha visto una vez así. Y es igual de desgarrador que en aquel momento. Empieza a susurrarle cosas: cómo que es muy querida por todos, que tiene una familia, que ella misma la quiere mucho, más de lo que posiblemente pueda expresar.

Y Lena, pues, llora aún más.

K: Lena ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras mi niña?

Lena trata de pensar en una excusa, cualquiera, antes de la horrorosa verdad que le dijo Lex. Apreta los dientes para contenerse y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

L: me da, no sé qué, el estar así contigo, pensando que posiblemente te he forzado...¿te he forzado? - lo que en parte es verdad y también le pesa.

K: Lee mírame - dice Kara levantándole la barbilla a Lena con un dedo - Lee por favor mírame.

Y con esto lo logra, Lena la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Y Kara besa cada una de ellas.

K: Lee sé que esto no se hace en una amistad cualquiera. Pero es que nuestra amistad no es cualquiera. Eres la mejor persona que podré conocer en esta vida y de eso estoy segura... A la par con Alex. Las adoro con mi corazón. ¿Entiendes eso?

Lena sabe que es verdad. Mirándola a los ojos sabe que es verdad.

Demasiada emoción en ese momento qué lo único que se le sale es asentir.

Kara vuelve a levantarle la barbilla y dice- Lee, es un privilegio compartir cada segundo contigo. Y aún más este nivel de intimidad. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Y si te da pesar, pues te confieso que al desvestirte me sentí tan intimidada por tu belleza, por ser quién eres "mi Lena" que lo hice con los ojos cerrados. Es más creo que hasta habré jalado algunas fibras - termina Kara emocionándose también.

Lena se acomoda debajo de la barbilla de Kara y suspira.

L: Te quiero - le dice, enterrando su dudas en cajitas mentales. Luego vería eso.

K: Yo más, pero tengo una duda

Lena la mira - ¿Cuál?

K: ¿Quién es Sami? y ¿Cuánto se va a quedar por aquí?

Lena se ríe profundamente y Kara se contagia, olvidando por un momento su curiosidad.

En eso tocan la puerta.

L: Adelante

K: ¿Cómo que adelante Lee?, aún no estás vestida, ven tapate tapate - y Kara la tapa hasta el cuello entre risas de Lena.

Ahora sí.

Sami entra con los ojos cerrados.

Sami pregunta - ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? Miss Luthor.

_"Hasta encantador y con acento australiano, tenía que ser" - _pensaba Kara_ \- "Un cangurito, ¿Cómo compites con eso?_

Momento Kara, ¿Por qué ese pensamiento? se decía así misma. Lena obvio no quiere nada con él, que está en tus brazos desnuda. A lo que Kara se pone muy roja otra vez.

S: Miss Luthor, lee hice el desayuno a ambas, se lo traigo en un momento.

L: muchas gracias Sami.

K: espera, espera, yo lo traigo ("Porque al acomodarlo sobre el regazo de Lena, la sábana se podría mover" y no, absolutamente no. Nadie ve a "Su Lena" así, pensaba).

Lena veía divertida. Esta relación "Sami - Kara" le iba a traer buenos momentos pensaba.

K: ¿Sabes Sami estoy pensando que debes ser un tipo A1 verdad?

S: Por supuesto

K: ahhh y muy preparado, ¿verdad?

S: Sí

K: Y sabes miss Luthor, "Mi Lena" (A lo que Lena sonreía con hoyuelos hermosos. Kara miraba y sonreía más) come de todo. Pero los lunes específicamente le gusta su tocino muy crocante con huevos y una ensalada fresca sin col rizada.

L: Con Col, cariño

K: sin Col Lee, apoyame aquíiii - decía Kara hacia Lena con voz aniñada. Tan bella era.

L: Ok, Hoy Sin Col - decía volteando los ojos y sonriendo contra la sábana. Hay Lena lo tenía mal.

K: Ok, sin Col, un batido de fresa, un café calientito fuerte y con una cda de azúcar. Con una ensalada de fruta de estación. y para mí todo lo contrario. Mucha comida, de lo de Lee, el triple.

K: ¿Has traído eso Sami? - preguntaba Kara, retándolo con la mirada.

S: Por supuesto Miss Danvers, sólo lo mejor para ambas. Y un chocolate para endulzar la mañana - Haciendo un ademán a lo que tenía atrás.

Kara sólo lo miraba mientras Lena reía. ¿Pero es que no se puede ganarle a Ken?

Sami sólo la miraba aún con esa sonrisa que tanto desquiciaba a Kara.

Un lío de miradas después. Lena habló.

L: Por favor cariño, Sami gracias, te veo luego.

S: un gusto, me retiro.

Lena ya solas, se ríe abiertamente y dice - cariño, por favor ven aquí.

Kara aún picada pregunta - ¿Lee que no se equivoca nunca?

L: muy raras veces.

K: ¿y no te da miedo que esté tan entrometido en tu vida?

L: pues no, eso mismo es su trabajo. Estás viendo a mi nuevo asistente. En lugar de Eve.

Kara sólo la mira y devuelta a la salida de Sami.

"Que lo va a tener difícil, pensó"...Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se venía y de la relación que se formaría entre los tres.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche. Y las comunicaciones habían sido escasas, por no decir nulas.

En la oficina, Lena tenía demasiado trabajo. Entre Lilian escapando nuevamente de la prisión. Lex posiblemente muerto ( no se encontró su cuerpo). Eve su mano derecha traicionándola sin más.

Sin contar su masivo crush por Kara. Kara siendo Supergirl.

Su cerebro estaba saturado. Su empresa y su nombre se había convertido en la comidilla de la gente. Para bien y para mal.

Hienas acudían a desmembrar cada pequeña fisura que empezaba a surgir. Decir que estaba ocupada era sobrestimado.

La situación de Kara no era ajena tampoco, ella estaba ocupadísima… Entre su trabajo como reportera de CatCo y sus deberes de Supergirl.

Una cosa a la vez- pensaba Lena - Tenía que reflotar la empresa. Dedicarse de lleno, tal vez el saturarse tendría buenos resultados.

Ella estaba leyendo sus correos, diseñando posibles inversiones… Cuándo Sami entró por la puerta.

S: hola hermosa - con su sonrisa tan característica (tan bello él, era cómo un pequeño león, adorable como ninguno y protector y feroz cuando tenía que serlo. Sobretodo con Lena Luthor. Siempre con Lena Luthor). Sentándose en la banca frente a Lena.

L: Hola Sami - le dijo, mirándolo sóla una vez.

S: ¿Cómo estás? Y no mientas que lo sabré al instante.

L: sabes que odio la mentira.

S: y lo dice aquella que la hizo carrera y empresa y muy exitosa por cierto eh.

L: negocios Sami, nada más. Y que te trae por aquí?.

S: dijiste que tenías noche de cine con las hermanas Danvers y tuve curiosidad

L: Por?

S: es obvio no

L: explicaté.

S: awww eso dolió Lena. Pensé que cómo es una reunión más "hogareña" estaría bien acompañarte, ya sabes para lograr un enfoque más casual - decía, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

L: ufff .Eres tan casual cómo un elefante en la cristalería.

Sami levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia - me comportaré cariño, no te preocupes - dijo, terminando con su sonrisa ya tan característica.

Lena lo miró un rato, realmente amaba a Sami con todo su corazón, pero él, Kara, los chicos, y las posibles revelaciones... combinaba fatal.

Al final, lo llevaría, con ella?

Mientras en el departamento de Kara.

Estaba Kara y Alex, esperando que llegue Maguie y los chicos.

Kara caminaba en su cocina de un lado a otro - Sami, Sami, Sami pero si se parece a Ken. Vamos Alex dame la razón. - pidió mirando a su hermana.

Kara deja de caminar en círculos qué harás un hueco en el piso - pedía Alex - Qué razón, si no lo conozco. Y bueno que mejor que Lena tenga compañía.

K: que me estás provocando Alex. Estaba a punto de decirle a Lena, así en un ambiente íntimo, lo de Supergirl, y aparece Sami. ¿Y compañía?. Si tiene la mía, la nuestra. Además estoy nerviosa, Lee ha sido cortante en el celular toda esta semana y no ha respondido varias llamadas. No sé qué está pasando. No sé cómo reaccionará ella a los chicos y viceversa.

K: Alex deja de reírte.

A: Ok perdona. Haber, eres mi hermana y te amo.

K: yo también te amo Alex.

A: Kara que eres mi hermana y te amo - repitió- pero sí, estaba dispersa, con lo de Maguie (Alex y Maguie terminaron en términos amistosos. Y ahora Maguie volvía al mundo de las citas, y ella no sabía como sentirse), bueno en su defensa sí ha sido cortante contigo. Con todos nosotros nada de nada.

K: no la estás defendiendo.

A: a esa parte iba a llegar. Ella es la que se llevó la peor parte. Con su madre, con su hermano. Su empresa casi se va a pique por chismes baratos. Y la masiva y obvia contribución de su hermano, claro está.

M: holaaa, en eso coincido contigo- decía Maguie, ingresando con pizzas en las manos - la pequeña Luthor lo tiene mal. En esta ciudad se dice "nada bueno viene de un Luthor". Mi jefe ya me ha dicho que en estos días habrá una investigación masiva a todos sus activos. Pero Kara por favor mantente al margen. Porque ya sabes, aparentemente que su hermano casi destruya la población alienígena, no lo pudo hacer sólo - decía con ironía.

K: noooo si ella es inocente, todos lo sabemos.

A: y es por eso que presumo que Lena no ha estado del todo comunicada con todos. Sí apenas tendrá tiempo para dormir.

K: bueno sea cómo sea, sean buenas sí. Denle un respiro.

M: y a todo ésto, le dijiste sobre Supergirl?

A: no ha tenido el momento - mencionó Alex, mientras preparaba la ensalada.

K: ufff todo se complica - decía Kara pensando si ese era el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad a Lena.

La película lista, la ensalada preparada (¿sin col rizada a pedido de Kara, por sí toda la noche o la posible revelación? iba bien...dedos cruzados), las pizzas calentitas con ese queso riquísimo derretiendose. Los tragos (cerveza, tequila, whisky, vino... todo etiqueta azul) listo (doble chekk). Los aperitivos.

y Agua sólo para Maguie que entraba de servicio más tarde.

Esta noche prometía mucho.

Pero había alguna duda que otra rondando en el ambiente:

-¿Lena vendría?

\- Y si venía ¿Vendría sóla o traería compañía?

\- Esta compañía, ¿Sería bienvenida? u ¿Ocasionaría una hecatombe?

\- ¿Cómo reaccionarían los chicos a Lena y viceversa?

\- Cómo cambiaría el ánimo las noticias o novedades que ahí se mencionarían?

\- Y estas noticias, ¿Quién las mencionaría? o ¿Con qué fin, ¿qué desearía lograr?, ¿Sería producto de la rabia del momento o tendría otro fin?

\- ¿A cuántas personas afectaría tal declaración?

\- Kara le diría sobre ¿supergirl? o ¿Lo haría otra persona?

\- ¿Lena actuaría con el corazón o con la cabeza?

\- ¿Maguie tendría el valor para hacer un movimiento o lo haría Alex? y ¿Sobre quién?

\- Sami ¿Intervendría?, ¿Provocaría a Kara?, ¿Vendría?

\- ¿Kara se enteraría de la relación entre Sami-Lena?, ¿Llegaría a saber qué tan profundo era su amor o cuál era su vínculo?

\- ¿Qué es la fragmentación?, y ¿Qué tan importante será?

\- ¿Kara recibirá un botellazo de aquella botella que tanto Lena imaginaba?

Woah...qué noche... se viene

Al final de la noche o inicio de la madrugada. Lo que sí es tangible y manejable de pensar es:

\- Alguien lloraría: uno o más

\- Habría una pelea fuerte. Una o más

\- Un gran descubrimiento.

\- Someone so wipped. (Alguién tan azotado).

\- Habría muchos vasos rotos...¿En el departamento de quién?

\- Muchas declaraciones no contadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

... Antes de entrar al departamento de Kara, Lena tomó una exhalación muy necesaria, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente. Eso y todo el alcohol que planeaba tomar. Los Luthor tienen una muy buena resistencia se dijo a sí misma.

Al entrar lo primero que vió fue a Alex y Maguie susurrando entre sí en la cocina, con mucha complicidad y entre sonrisas (Realmente ella esperaba que ambas volvieran, hacían muy linda pareja). A la sonrisa de megabatios de Kara Danvers (realmente tan impactante). James y Winn eligiendo la película a ver entre todas las elegidas por Kara (no pudo dejar de notar que varias de ellas era lo que posiblemente elegiría ella misma). Ohh ¡

Lena planeaba sólo por esta noche dejar todos sus paradigmas en cajitas, muchas de ellas para después.

Desde un inicio, cuando los chicos voltearon a verla pudo notar que no todos tenían un sentimiento cálido real hacia ella (pequeños detalles los delataban, no por nada ella rige su empresa con mano de oro…si fuera tan fácil en su vida sentimental, se decía a si misma). Bueno no los culparía, ha pasado una semana tensa. Aún así, James, Winn, alex, Maguie y Kara le dieron un resevimiento apropiado.

Habían pasado exactamente 45 minutos de la película en un ambiente ya tenso, lleno de comentarios con doble sentido entre James, y Lena. Varias rondas de alcohol, todo etiqueta azul, cuando James le pide hablar en privado. Ambos van hacia el cuarto de Kara, para mayor privacidad.

Y el ambiente generado por el exceso de alcohol, la falta de comunicación, la traición, los comentarios malintencionados, las verdades no dichas, las eventuales noticias, la rabia del momento… ocasionan una gran pelea entre James y Lena.

Dónde básicamente se hieren mutuamente, James le pide que tenga un sentido de lealtad hacia él. Lena le replica que él no lo tuvo hacia ella. Y todo se desborda desde ahí, y tiene un descenso catastrófico muy rápido.

Iniciaron con susurros bastante fuerte, que conlleva a levantar la voz, a arrojar cosas hacia la pared producto de la rabia por parte de James y Lena a congelarse en su lugar mientras defiende su posición.

Las noticias que se dicen, los gritos… todo aquello altera a los que están afuera. Y no es necesario tener una super audición, para saber exactamente qué está pasando.

Las noticias alteran a todos. Entre ellas:

\- L Corp está absorviendo CatCo. Lena está comprando CatCo. Y su primera directiva es removerlos temporalmente a todos de sus cargos a fin de evaluar su ética y a aquellos que pasen las pruebas. Invita nuevamente a Cat Grant como directora absoluta. (James fue despedido y será investigado postumamente).

A lo que él grita: _"Estás censurando la verdad, ¿Cuántas cosas ocultas?"_

\- No investigará a su hermano (Todos dudan aquí acerca de su salud mental). Más bien creará la fundación para la salud mental y destinará gran parte de sus utilidades a investigación y desarrollo. (Lena les da a entender que su hermano no estaba bien de la cabeza y que su actuar se debe a una enfermedad mental - esa es la escusa que Lena usa ante todos).

_"Sabía que Lex no lo hizo sólo. Clark tenía razón en esto. Nada bueno viene de un Luthor" - gritando lo último con asco._

\- Cesará su apoyo al estado, en cuánto a todo lo que LCorp les brinda. (Alex- Maguie -Winn están alucinando).

_"Más proteccionismo, ¿qué ocultas?, ¿A cuánta gente vas a dañar esta vez?"_

\- Problemas íntimos de pareja, allá cuándo estuvieron juntos.

_"Sabía qué no era un accidente cuando gritaste KARA en el dormitorio"_

\- Entre otras cosas, qué después de haber dicho lo anterior. Se vuelve irrelevante.

Uy ¿QUÉ?

¿QUÉ?

¿QUÉ?

¿CÓMO?

\- Y una que no se puede ignorar: Kara es supergirl y Lex se lo dijo.

KARA ES SUPERGIRL o SUPERGIRL ES KARA ¡

Luego mando un video a todos… que fue interceptado por Winn quién lo guardó, después de enseñárselo a James.

"_Sólo por ese momento, ahora puedo decir que te lo merecías. Te merecías sentirte tan hecha nada, tan reducida a cenizas, tan CERO ¡, cómo yo me sentí en el momento en que vi, cómo te convertiste en este monstruo qué eres ahora._

_Es por eso que cuándo entraste te vi y tú querías que Kara recibiera un botellazo de aquella botella que tanto imaginaste. Pero no pudiste, porque ella es tu amor ¿verdad?, ¿cuánto de nuestra relación fue real?, ¿cuántos orgasmos fingisteis? o ¿los tuvisteis?, ¿Los Luthor pueden sentir algo más que el odio?"_

otra vez,

¿QUÉ?

¿QUIÉN?

¿CÓMO?

¿POR QUÉ?

...

Todos saben que Lena sabe.

Winn se agarra la cabeza y no lo puede creer.

Alex y Maguie sostienen a Kara e intentan calmarla para que no entre al cuarto y destroce a James.

Todos están desconcertados, algunos incrédulos y Kara está flipando. Pero también Kara sólo está realmente molesta, sobretodo, está tratando de decidir entre el pánico de lo que oye y el hecho de que el corazón de Lena está latiendo cómo loco.

Quiere intervenir inmediatamente, pero su hermana y Maguie le susurran que tiene que calmarse por el bien de Lena y para que ella pueda asistirla. Kara tiembla como hoja, al igual que Lena, sólo qué por distinto motivo.

James está borracho, herido (su orgullo de hombre, el de amigo, y ser humano) y confundido, muy confundido. Por lo que discute a gritos mientras arroja cosas, todas sin tocar a Lena, pero destruyendo el lugar.

Y ¿Lena?

Lena está en un estado catatónico.

En un borrón que nadie ve venir, Sami atraviesa dos puertas (la entrada, y el cuarto de Kara) y en segundos reduce a James, tendiéndolo sobre el piso. Lo inmoviliza y logra que él se desmaye aplicando una llave cuya complejidad es máxima, pero él la hace ver tan simple.

Ya con la puerta abierta, todos pueden ver el desastre del cuarto y a Lena parada en medio mirando a la nada con lágrimas en las mejillas y algunas no derramadas en su mirar. También se puede ver la sangre que corre por sus manos, ahora abiertas (daño auto infringido al apretar sus uñas tan fuerte sobre la palma).

Sami se dirige a Kara y le pide qué venga al cuarto.

S: Kara entra aquí.

Kara aún está paralizada, por lo que Sami le ordena con voz severa.

S: Supergirl entra aquí ahora.

Kara no menciona supergirl, lo menciona Sami.

Eso parece despertarla. Kara usa su super velocidad y está al lado de ellos en un instante. No sabe aún cómo asimilar tanta información, sólo está guiándose por inercia.

S: Kara, escúchame bien - le pide mirándola a los ojos - Párate atrás de ella, y abrázala así, con los brazos en esta posición - brazos cruzados sobre el pecho - No la sueltes, por más que ella diga lo contrario, así salte, grite, o pelee.

Kara sólo asiente y hace lo que Sami le pide.

S: Yo voy a sacar la basura.

Eso parece despertar a Kara que dice - No le hagas daño, yo quiero hablar con él primero - dice aún consternada.

S: No lo haré, sólo lo voy a llevar a la calle, vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

Después de haber dicho eso, carga a James sobre el hombro cómo si no pesara nada, le pide a Winn que lo siga y sale del apartamento.

Lena aún está catatónica.

Su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Kara.

Kara empieza a sollozar. Y desde el punto de vista de Alex, ambas están temblando, no sabe si es su hermana o Lena.

Maguie tuvo el valor para hacer un movimiento y Alex también. Ambas no imaginaban que así se desarrollaría la noche, pero así fue.

Alex y Maguie comparten una mirada rápida y deciden que es momento de actuar, luego se encargarían del ENORME ELEFANTE ROSA EN LA HABITACIÓN ¡.

(Es obvio que Maguie no irá a su turno esta noche, ella luego llamaría para avisar que surgió una emergencia familiar).

Alex se acerca a la pareja y pide a Kara que le muestre la mano de Lena para vre la gravedad de las heridas. Kara lo hace. Luego Alex en silencio y con ayuda de Maguie limpian las heridas y vendan sus manos.

Después Alex le da un beso a ambas manos. Eso parece despertar a Lena, que inmediatamente se voltea hacia Kara y se refugia en su cuello, negándose a ver a alguien, mientras sigue sollozando.

Kara sigue sollozando, pero no suelta su agarre sobre Lena, más bien lo fortalece. A este abrazo se une Alex y Maguie.

Las cuatro chicas se sostienen fuertemente y Alex comienza a cantar una canción que le cantaba a Kara cuando se lastimaba. A fin de dar confort al que lo necesite.

Sami espera a que termine la canción y mamá Alex libere a Lena de su agarre.

A continuación Alex le da un fuerte abrazo y le susurra algo a Lena tan bajo que sólo Lena, ella y Supergirl pueden escuchar. Seguido de muchos besos en la cabeza, de la misma manera que lo hace con Kara.

El abrazo se libera, y Kara sólo quiere conversar con Lena, pero Lena no la mira, es más, quiere irse porque en este momento todo es demasiado, no sabe cómo sentirse, más allá de humillada, avergonzada, reducida a nada y más.

¿Lena actuaría con el corazón o con la cabeza?

Ella hace el intento de irse...

Maguie interviene, mientras abraza a Alex (teniendo una idea mínima de lo que siente Lena) dice - Pequeña Luthor, quédate, estás en casa. Apesar de todo lo dicho hoy y lo no expresado. Todas las personas en esta sala te aman, incluyéndome.

Sami la retiene en la puerta, intentando que no se valla pero tampoco haciendo mucha resistencia ya que no quiere lastimar más a Lena y a su orgullo (el retenerla físicamente y dominarla lo lograrían). Así que trata la manera más casual que conoce... el mirar a Kara y pedirle que intervenga sin palabras dichas.

Kara está deshecha por Lena, por sus estado, porque no sabe en que lugar están ambas. Y al verla así tan pequeña, cómo un cachorrito mojado, le parte el corazón, no quiere dejarla sóla y el que Sami quiera lo mismo sólo la confunde más (Ya que ella y Sami no eran precisamente amigos).

Kara dice - Lee por favor quédate, no te vallas así. Sólo un momento si luego quieres irte, yo misma te llevo, o hago lo que tu quieras - Y es el tono que usa que hace que Lena acepte, aún sin mirarla, sólo asintiendo en los brazos de Sami.

Lena es tan azotada ( Alex y Maguie comparten este pensamiento - ellas ayudarían a estos pequeños pájaros de amor a encontrar su camino).

S: ok entonces - ahora mirándolas a ellas pide - ¿Me dan un momento con Lena por favor?

Todas asienten, Kara sigue mirando como halcón a ambos, ya que no sabe qué relación tienen, pero se ve muy cercano y aunque eso la molesta todo el tiempo. Ahora sólo agradece que halla alguien para "Su Lee". Alex se la lleva del brazo al cuarto y Maguie se va a la cocina - un poco de alcohol, es justo lo que necesito en este momento, dice - antes de servirse un vaso lleno de vino.

...

Sami sostiene a Lena contra su pecho, la conforta y le dice telepáticamente:

"Mi Lena, mírame amor - Sami la mira con todo el amor posible, sosteniendo su barbilla hacia él y ella lo mira con lágrimas no derramadas, totalmente vulnerable - Te amo con todo mi corazón y haría cualquier cosa para que esto no te halla pasado, no de él, con quién compartiste algo tuyo tan íntimo. No de ellos, que se equivocaron al lastimarte. No de Kara a quién amas. Y que también te ama - Lena niega con la cabeza- Sí te ama - dice Sami, con más firmeza - puedo sentirlo y sabes que pocas veces me equivoco. Al igual estoy seguro que todas estas personas te aman, eso sí lo sabes ¿verdad? - Lena levanta los hombros, como diciendo no sé - Sí sabes - dice Sami - Aquí todos te aman, y juntos hacemos un hogar, somos una familia, y al igual que todas las familias, discuten y se dañan. Pero luego conversan y se aman. Hoy no hablaremos de este ENORME ELEFANTE ROSA, este ELEFANTITO que sigue en negación , ¿verdad? - dice Sami tocándole con el dedo la nariz. Lena no lo niega esta vez, sólo se ve tan pequeña - y que también necesita mucho amor ahora mismo.

Mi pequeño osito - Sami abraza un poquito más fuerte a Lena, dándole el refuerzo que ella necesita. Lena se apoya en su pecho y le sostiene la mirada - mi pequeño osito - repite - te amo - Lena contesta: también te amo - te amo osito, y no es el momento de discutir esto o lo otro, eso lo haces después con cada uno cuándo te sientas cómoda, sobretodo con Kara. No es el momento de pensar con la cabeza y el corazón contigo, tampoco, para eso estoy yo ahora. Sólo déjate amar."

...

En el cuarto de Kara. Alex jala a Kara del brazo y le da un abrazo aplastante, mientras Kara solloza.

A: Hey hermosa - le dice a Kara.

K: Hola - dice entre sollozos.

A: Mi kar, te amo bebé.

K: Yo también te amo Ale.

A: Dame una sonrisa, mi pequeña, mírame por favor - Kara la mira - Pura mierda eh - dice haciendo que Kara se ría - Uff, por dónde empezar. En lo positivo, sabes que Lena te ama, eso es genial. Y sí aún no creyeras en lo que oíste. Puedes ver todas las veces en que ella te mira, te besa, y comparte contigo. Aquella sonrisa sólo está destinada para tí. Y su mirada. Por favor, más obvia imposible.

K: Que dices, mira cómo está abrazando a Ken

A: Kar estoy segura que la heterosexualidad en Lena no existe. Además si sabes que James dijo que ella gritó tu nombre ¿verdad?.

K sí, pero...

A: Pero nada, eso es definitivo, ella te ama.

K: Pero igual está abrazando a Ken, ¿Crees que ellos sean novios?

A: Kar ¿te escuchas?. Osea sí existe una relación entre ambos, pero no creo que sea de ese tipo. Lena te ama. Ahora demuéstrale que tú también, tienes que ser valiente ahora más que nunca, porque ella posiblemente se quiera alejar. Se prudente, pero también no renuncies a ella.

K: Imposible renunciar a ella Ale. No sabría cómo vivir sin ella.

Maguie y Alex: pues no tienes que hacerlo.

Maguie se une a la conversación.

M: Pequeña Danvers, me siento cómo una mamá orgullosa en este momento.

K: que dices, si todo esto es caótico...

M: Lo es, y entre todo, mis bebés se acaban de dar cuenta que tienen sentimientos mutuos, eso es hermoso. Tomará tiempo pero tengo fe en ustedes. Kar te amo con locura, y si arruinas esto, créeme que te arrepentirás. Tanto como yo lo hago.

Alex dice con pesar: Bueno yo te dejé.

Maguie responde con una sonrisa tensa: Y aún así no debí hacerte caso.

Alex y Maguie comparten un momento, saben que lo suyo no ha terminado, hay algo ahí. Pero éste no es momento, ambas lo saben.

kara sabe que ésto que siente por Lena puede más que cualquier obstáculo. Se dice a sí misma, que si Lena le da una oportunidad, ella no desfallará. Hará lo que haga falta. Se juró a sí misma que nunca nadie herirá tan fuerte a Lena como ahora mismo, incluida ella. Nunca quiere ver a Lena tan vulnerable nuevamente. Por nadie. Por ella.

Mirando a Sami y Lena, se promete a sí misma...Lena será feliz por encima de todo.

Kara será valiente.

El descenso de Ken ha empezado (se dice a sí misma).


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

S: Bueno, bueno, señoritas mías, eh aquí comenzará lo bueno - decía Sami, arrastrando a Lena de la mano, dirigiéndola al sofá y haciendo un ademán a Kara y a los demás para que vengan todos.

En la mesa de centro, había una cantidad insana de Licor, todo etiqueta azul, que Sami había traído a su regreso también potstickers, donas, y uno que otro aperitivo.

Él deseaba transformar esta noche para recordar, en recuerdos buenos y mullidos. Menudo trabajo. Y con la ayuda de Kara lo lograría, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

Él sentó a Lena al medio del sofá familiar, le hizo una señal a Kara para que se sentara a su lado. Alex en el otro. Y Maguie y él en los sillones individuales...uno frente a otro.

Y así quedó.

Kara al mirar tanto alcohol quería objetar que no, que no más. Pero al mirar a Sami, inmediatamente por su guiño, su sonrisa cómplice. La de él y Maguie, supo que en algún plan habían quedado. Sólo esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Maguie le cogió la mano, diciéndole con la mirada, que estaba bien, que tuviera confianza. Y así lo hizo.

El plan: Hacer que Lena y todos se olviden de los malos momentos. Ella tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, igual que Sami. así que por qué no?. El plan consistía en proveer de mucho alcohol y de botellas de Whisky vacías rellenadas con agua de parte de Maguie. En medio de tanto alcohol, Lena no sabría qué es qué, así que no se emborracharía mucho, algo así como el efecto placebo. Y el objetivo era lograr sobre todo que se desinhiba de sus paradigmas, que se relaje y sea ella misma. Sami la conocía por completo y sabía que detrás de ese exterior duro, ella era una bola mullida de mucho amor.

Y eso necesitaba justo en ese momento. Compartir y sentir el amor.

A Kara no le trajo alcohol especial, quería que ella no se embriague para que pueda cuidar de Lena y sacar la maldita cabeza del agujero del piso y ser valiente por ambas. Que se de cuenta del amor que podría tener. Y que haga algo al respecto. Sino Lena se podría escapar. Y eso sería fulminante para ambas. Algo así como terapia de choque.

S: Bueno juguemos a algo, les parece.

S: Que tal una versión modificada de "true or dare". En este caso lo que jugábamos con Lee cuando niños, ¿quieres Lee?

L: no - dijo con apatía Lena, sabiendo que no podía objetar mucho. Ella era terca. Pero Sami lo era más. Desde niños lo había comprobado.

K: Sólo YO, LA LLAMO LEE¡ - YEAH, finalmente lo dijo. Y aunque se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada de su hermana, la mirada burlona de Maguie y Sami riéndose, siendo un capullo como ella presumía debía serlo. No se arrepentía. Ken no se llevaría a su Lee lejos de ella.

Alex, Maguie y Sami, se miraron cómplices, ésto iba por buen camino.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta.

K: Espera, espera... ¿Tú y Lee se conocen desde chicos?

S: sí, pero esa historia tendrá que esperar hacia más adelante.

S: Bueno como decía, este juego se trata de "Verdad y Verdad". Cuentas una anécdota verdadera tuya o que te incluya a tí. Y tomas una copa. Puede ser de cualquier índole, vergonzosa, divertida, etc. Lo que tú quieras, pero que sea cierta. Haber yo comienzo.

Sirvió las copas, sabiendo que al final terminarían hechos un desastre pero que Kara no lo haría (El licor humano, no le hacía ni cosquillas y así debía ser para que estuviera presente para Lena).

S: Saben cómo Lee se hizo...

K: SÓLO YO LA LLAMO LEE.

S: ¿Saben cómo LENA - enfatizó mirando a Kara - se hizo esa cicatriz sobre la frente en el lado izquierdo, en el límite de la línea de cabello?

Lena interrumpió vehemente y gritó - NO TE ATREVAS ¡, estás despedido Sami - luego se sentó y tomó un trago doble, sabiendo que igual Sami lo diría.

S: Hay Lena hieres mi corazón - dijo Sami, sosteniendo con ambas manos su corazón fingiendo dolor - me has despedido 124 veces y contando nena.

"Nena, NEna, NENa, NENA ¡, Ken de pacotilla, sigue así pensaba Kara, y te irás muy rápido de nuestras vidas"

Kara lo miraba con ojos rojos, pensando en su mirada láser. Hay si las miradas mataran, Sami estaría 3 metros bajo tierra pensó. Aunque ups ésto no puede pasar. Sami no puede morir. Ésto sólo lo sabe él y Lena, ni siquiera Lex.

M: awww, apúrate en la historia Sami, antes que Kara te derrita - dijo en son de broma. Mientras Lena ajena a los vasos que tomaba, seguía levantando copas como si nada - y Lena se acabe el aliño de alcohol.

Alex se rió abiertamente. Mirar a su hermanita así, tan enamorada, tan celosa, era genial. Porque veía que Lena estaba igual. Ella ayudaría, en lo que se necesitara, estos dos pájaros de amor se reencontrarían.

Hasta que Lena levantó la mirada y dándole un beso muy tierno en la mejilla a Kara le dijo - Kar no te derritas, yo te amo.

Kara se derritió con esa confesión, pero no de la manera literal, sino aquella que hacía saltar su corazón como loco. Viendo que su hermana le daba un empujón en el hombro. Se armó de valor y apretó la mano de Lena, entrelazando sus dedos, y dándole un beso muy tierno también en la frente dijo - Sólo por ti mi Lee, sólo por tí.

Sami sonreía, esto iba muy bien.

S: bueeeeeeeeeno, a lo que iba, Yo le hice es cicatriz.

K: capullo

Maguie y Alex: Kar deja escuchar, seguro que no fue a drede.

S: bueeeeno, como decía, yo le hice esa cicatriz. Teníamos 10 años. Lena y Cami estaban detrás de un árbol en el jardín trasero "hablando", y vi que su mamá (de Lena) venía. Así que corrí hacia ella... y en eso veo que están a punto de besarse, así que tomo a Lena y la empujo (ella cayó al suelo y se raspó en el árbol la frente haciéndose esa cicatriz) y beso a Cami. Cuando su mamá nos vió gritó mucho y la corrió, Lena me miraba con dagas. Por lo que su madre pensó que estaba bien. El infame era Sami y no Lena, con eso se contentó y se fue, no antes de decirme de todo. Lena me pateo allá abajo. Dolió mucho. Pero al menos su mamá no la vió, eso hubiera sido terrible. Y eso fue mi segundo beso - terminaba de contar Sami, bebiendo su copa.

Lena seguía tomando ahora sonriendo un poco.

A: pequeña Luthor tenía juego... ¿dime que pasó con Cami después?

Kara pensaba y hacia su lista mental: Número 1 - Sami, aunque suma puntos porque no besó a Lena, no que yo sepa aún, y no dejó que Cami besara a Lena tampoco. Número 2 - Cami. averiguar quien es, donde vive y que esté muy casada y muy lejos de preferencia.

Maguie reía - pequeña Luthor, tenía juego - repetía Maguie - cuéntame más.

L: después tuve un beso de reconciliación fue bueno - decía Lena mientras tomaba su copa - ella era rubia, ojos azules, y tenía bonitos hoyuelos.

Sip, como Kar cuando llegó a tierra - decía Alex, mirando a Kara.

Ups

Quien sigue.

A: haber, haber. Uy yo tengo uno muy bueno, apenas una semana después de que kar llegara a la tierra.

K: Alex NO, LO PROHIBO ¡ - dijo impetuosamente Kara, pero sin soltar a Lena.

L: ahh pero yo quiero saber - replicó con su puchero.

K: ok cuéntales Alex - dijo Kara muy roja ahora, "Sí Lee quiere, yo le doy lo que quiere" pensaba.

Maguie siendo tan madura como lo era, hizo sonido de látigo. Todos reían.

A: ok, una tarde llego a la casa y oigo ruidos. Gemidos. Así que inmediatamente pienso en sexo. Mi hermana. Primero me llene de ira, pensé quien es el infeliz que pueda tener sexo con ella, porque era mi hermanita, no sabía de esas cosas, no quería que nadie la tocara sin su consentimiento. Que la forzara. Tenía trece años.

Luego que no vi señales de nadie. Pensé se está masturbando. En su auto descubrimiento sexual.

Sami estalló en carcajadas, Maguie reía y miraba incrédula a lo que se decía. Kara roja muy roja.

K: Alex ¡ termina esa historia ya ¡.

L: owww me engañaste, no era conmigo - musitaba Lena entre sollozos.

K: Lee no es lo que piensas, jamás te haría eso.

M: cómo te atreves - decía, agregando leña al fuego sin malicia, quería saber como seguía esto.

Kara la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

K: En serio Maguie?. En serio?.

K: mírame Lee, mírame - decía levantando la barbilla de su Lee con un dedo, cuando logró lo que quería. Besó cada lágrima de su Lee - No es lo que parece Lee, deja que mi hermana termine la historia - terminando abrazándola y besando su frente muchas veces.

Lena no dejaba su copa, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no dejaba su copa.

A: bueno para no torturar a mi hermanita ni a Lena, escuche gemidos. Me sonroje mucho, no sabía que hacer. Osea Kara sabía de ¿eso o no?

Y seguí escuchando, y ya me pareció más raro la cosa. así con voz gutural.

\- Ahhhhhhh

\- Awww awww tan bello

\- Ahí nene

\- Eres tan bello

\- Y que pancita tan rica, ¿quien te quiere?, ¿quien te quiere?

\- Yo te quiero mucho

Y luego se escucho muchos besos

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

A - Había alguien más me pregunté, o qué está pasando. No pude más con la curiosidad, entré de golpe, tapándome los ojos por si acaso.

Y no sabes lo que vi.

Maguie, y Sami - ¿Qué viste?

L - ojála no sea una puta, por que sino te vas a la casa del perro Kar... COMO POR CINCO MINUTOS... así ufff - decía haciendo ademán con sus brazos.

Porque cinco minutos era demasiado tiempo para Lena para estar separados - en su estado de embriaguez pensaba.

K - que no es eso mi Lee

A - era eso

Sami, Maguie, Lena - ¿QUÉ? ¡

Lena se paró de golpe muy mareada, Kara inmediatamente después, aún abrazandola. Y Lena gritó - UNA PERRA ¡

K: Lee era una perra

L: Y así me lo dices sin más. kara yo te amo, y tú me traicionas - dijo antes de sollozar.

K: no es eso bebé, era una perra - Lena la miró con la mejor cara enojada que pudo reunir . Y eso era unos ojos borrachos, una vena en su frente, su puchero tan rico y un resoplido que quedó de lo más lindo. Así como un dragón bebé.

K: Alex dileeee - pidió lastimosamente Kara.

Alex dijo entonces - Sí una perra, era un cachorrito de 1 mes de edad muy tierno. Era la primera vez que había visto un perro por eso tanta efusividad.

Sami estallo en risas, Maguie igual, Alex sonreía con el recuerdo - fue un gran alivio para ella que fuera eso, y no lo otro, eso le hubiera sumado años de terapia.

Lena se desinfló, votando un merecido suspiro. Miró a Kara y tomando con su puño la camisa de Kara acercándola con apenas fuerza, dijo: A la única perra que vas a besar es a mí o a nuestra futura cachorrita, entendiste.

Kara con la cercanía de Lena no hacía más que tartamudear, respondió - Si... sí.

Lena y Kara se sentaron

Todos estallaron en risas. Alex esta vez hizo el ruido del látigo, mientras Maguie decía - tan azotada. Todos volvieron a reír. Alex, Kara y Lena levantaron su vaso.

E inocentemente Lena mirando a Kara preguntó - ¿Así que cómo fue la primera vez que te masturbaste?

De ahí todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Kara se puso más roja aún y se hundió en el sofa.

Lena la levantó un poco y se acurrucó en ella olvidando su copa, dijo - no te preocupes bebé no tendrás que descubrirlo sóla, aquí estoy yo.

K: Oh Rao ayúdame

Alex y Maguie se miraban pensando - ¿Cómo estos dos pájaros de amor, no se han dado cuenta aún que están cayendo una por la otra y muy fuerte?

L: ¿En serio Kar cuando fue? preguntó inocentemente Lena mirándola como Bambie a Kara

Kara tragó espeso.

Sami, Alex y Maguie. Sobretodo Alex gritaron en conjunta - LENA

A través de la noche se siguió contando muchas anécdotas más, una más vergonzosa que otra, que sólo provocaba más risas. Y una que otra reflexión.

Entre ellas:

"La vez que Alex trataba de invitar a Maguie a salir e irónicamente no le salían las palabras y parecía un pez globo divagando sobre todo y nada. Hasta que Maguie la tomó por la nuca y la besó."

"Kara siendo supergirl, por que aparentemente unos lentes y una coleta son un gran disfraz" - Lena ante oír eso siguió tomando sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"Supergirl chocando contra edificios al azar, al oír a Lena reír" - ¡Qué?. Lo entiendo completamente.

"Sami bailando con Lena, de manera muy graciosa ante un reto cuándo eran niños" - Kara muy celosa de ambos, y de que nunca ha visto bailar a Lee. Por que según Lee ella no sabe bailar.

Tomaron mucho alcohol, y siguieron hasta que Lena se durmió. Nuevos recuerdos se crearon esa noche. Con algo de esperanza, Lena lo recordaría y lo asimilaría.

Al terminar la noche, o empezar la mañana del nuevo día. Alex se llevó a Maguie a su departamento. Tanto ella como Lena estaban fuera.

Sami no parecía tan ebrio como ambas, y eso que había tomado igual o más cantidad. Él se fue diciendo que traería el desayuno.

Kara acostó a Lena en su cama, Alex le puso una polera de Kara y un short corto para que duerma y no se sienta entumecida al despertar en sus jeans. Y Kara se fue al sofá (Quería darle algo de intimidad a Lena).

No podía dormir. No podía creer lo irreal de esa noche. De todas maneras hablaría con James, nadie le habla así a Lena...NADIE¡. Y todo lo que ella misma le hizo sufrir ella a Lena... pufff.

Cómo en la tierra Lena podrá perdonarla - se decía a sí misma - ¿Y que fue todo aquello qué se dijo esta noche, cuánto de todo es real o plausible y cómo afectarán sus vidas?.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Primero lo primero: Lena

Ella durmió casi toda la noche, a excepción aquellas veces que se parecían a una pesadilla. Kara estuvo a su lado reconfortándola todas las veces. Dándole suaves besos en la sien, cantándole canciones de cuna que aprendió en Kriptón.

Kara sabía que ese tenía que ser el día. Pidió permiso, asumiendo que James y ella eran el mayor causal de todo. Fue fácil pedirlo. Jhon también le dijo que se tome tiempo de la DEO. Qué el lo tenía cubierto.

Sami trajo el desayuno para ella temprano. Y el de Lena lo mandaría más tarde para que aún esté caliente. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kara animándola y salió sin decir una palabra.

Estaba exhausta, sin embargo aprovechó el tiempo para limpiar un poco, re-ordenarse: a sus pensamientos y a ella misma.

Lena se levantó alrededor del medio día, un poco desorientada. Tardó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto sino en el de Kara. En la mesita de noche había una pastilla para su jaqueca y un vaso de agua.

El aroma del cuarto era agradable, la televisión sonaba de fondo. Y de la cocina venía un olor mucho más que agradable (Gracias a Sami y a Kara).

Ella se aseó un poco, miró su atuendo, aún en la polera de Kara sintió su aroma, aún reconfortante apesar de todo. Tomó unos momentos para calmarse y fue en su búsqueda.

Ella estaba en el sofá con la comida sobre la mesa. Y aún sin comer nada. Cosa rara en Kara pensó, ya que ella era básicamente un compactador de comida sin fondo. Pudo apreciar también que tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras profundas. Una apariencia sin suda alguna muy natural y hermosa aunque un tanto desconsoladora.

Sé sentó a su lado y Kara la saludó con una breve sonrisa. Y colocó una manta con jeroglíficos que supuso eran de Kriptón sobre sus piernas, con la finalidad de hacerla más cómoda. (Esa era la manta con la que envolvieron a Kara en su cápsula a la tierra. Su favorita sin duda.)

Kara fue la primera en romper el silencio - Lo siento mucho Lena - dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre todo - añadió Kara, haciendo un ademán con sus manos - Pero sobre todo, por hacerte daño... de todas las maneras que puedas imaginar. Quiero disculparme profusamente contigo, pero antes por favor come, que esto puede demorar. - finalizó con un intento de sonrisa, que fue eso, un intento.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, aunque sí tomaré un poco de jugo. ¿No has comido? - dijo Lena. Ella se sentía un poco descolocada.

\- No tengo hambre.

-Woah... esto es serio ¿eh?, nunca había escuchado eso de ti - musitó sorprendida Lena.

\- Yeah, siento que me desgarraran por dentro pero no es el hambre - confirmó Kara. La culpa hablaba sin duda, pero también el amor.

\- Bueno empieza entonces, te escucho - dijo Lena.

Y levantó la ceja ante el mutismo de Kara. Es más, ella trataba de sentirse en control, cosa que no tenía en ese momento. Pero el nombre Luthor le enseño que siempre debe tener una apariencia impasible ante dichas situaciones. Más nunca pensó que fuera sobre Kara y Supergirl.

Kara la miró. Y lena pensó que su resolución se quebraría, nunca había visto a Kara de éste modo. Con su mejor cara de cachorrita apaleada y apunto de quebrarse. Sintió muchas ganas de tenerla en sus brazos. Tenía que ser fuerte, se dijo a sí misma. Podría derrumbarse luego, en su penthouse.

Kara por su parte dejó que su corazón hablara. Frente a ella, su mejor amiga, su pareja en el crimen, su alma gemela y el más grande ¿amor de su vida?.

\- Yo eh..¿'?

\- Si vas a empezar de esa manera, no es un buen argumento.

\- Lo sé. Yo hummm. Yo lo siento mucho. Me siento muy avergonzada. Y en este momento no quiero que me disculpes porque pienso que eso sería egoísta. Quiero que entiendas todo lo que pasó de la mejor manera que pueda explicar para que tenga sentido para ti. Para que tengas un cierre. Y para que pienses sí merezco un lugar en tu vida o no.

-¡Quieres un lugar en mi vida?

\- Sí. Pero eso sólo depende de ti. Yo haré todo lo que me pidas. Aún si eso me mata.

-Aún no entiendo los puntos, ¿me podrías explicar?... o sólo seguiremos rumiando acerca del tema - dijo Lena y continuo - Haber te ayudo, yo diré los puntos y tu los aclaras. ¿Ok?

\- Ok, por favor, de la manera que digas.

\- Bueno primer ítem: Supergirl.

Kara se estremeció ante la mención. Pero no falló en su resolución. Miró a Lena y sólo habló con el corazón en la mano.

\- Ok. Por favor déjame explicarme e interrumpe sólo si es necesario. Contestaré todo lo que quieras. Pero por favor déjame explicarme.

Se me informó que te vigilara, por ser de la familia Luthor. Él creía que eras igual que tu hermano.

\- ¿Superman?

\- Sí, él me pidió que te conociera y te vigilara de cerca. Bien, cuándo te conocí por primera vez, la primera vez que te vi. Sonará a cliché, pero diré que te vi, realmente te vi y me dije que por más que cualquier circunstancia sospechosa pudiera rodearte, tú no serías parte de ella. Y con el tiempo me lo confirmaste.

Aunque así fue como te conocí. Me quedé a tu lado porque me lo permitiste y porque lo necesitaba. No porque me lo dijeran. Si no porque sentí algo especial a tu alrededor. Algo especial que salía naturalmente de ti. Tú me hiciste parte de tu vida. Y siempre estaré agradecida por esto.

Nunca fingí a tu alrededor ser tu amiga, más bien me sentí como flotando cuando me pediste ser tu amiga, no podía creerlo. Que la chica mas especial que conocía, me pidiera ser parte de su vida más allá de ser una empleada más. Fue...uf, no sé como explicarlo con palabras.

-¿Es verdad?.

\- Absolutamente. No puedo mentir, no sé cómo. Si lo hiciera, te darías cuenta. Miento muy mal, pregúntale a Alex

-¡Pero no me dijiste que eras Supergirl?

\- Nunca me lo preguntaste. Yo omití la verdad. Es cierto. Pero no por lo que crees: por tener sospechas sobre tu familia. Sino para protegerte...

\- Para protegerme dices - Lena estaba empezando a molestarse.

\- Sí, has visto lo expuesta al peligro que estoy. Todo el tiempo tengo amenazas de muerte. La gente alrededor mío sufren siempre y aquellos que saben de mi identidad están en gran riesgo. Las pequeñas veces que un maleante sabe quien es mi familia o amigos, estos se ponen en peligro. Alguien los daña. Mira el caso de mi papá Jeremiah. Él desapareció para protegerme y aún no lo encuentro o sé si está vivo. Hasta ahora sin contarlo a él, mi núcleo familiar no ha muerto. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo si pasa. Perdí todo en Kriptón. No soportaría perder a nadie aquí. Y mucho menos a ti. Tu misma estás en gran riesgo por ser quien eres, todo el tiempo y no contratas seguridad personal que te acompañe. Eso me molesta mucho. Alguien podría dañarte.

\- ¿Es por eso, por protegerme? el que me manteniste alienada de esto.

-Sí.

-Y esperas a que lo crea - aún desconfiada Lena.

\- Eso espero, porque es verdad - dijo esperanzada Kara.

-¿Y todas las veces que corrías de mi lado obviamente era por supergirl?

\- Sí, emergencias diversas, amenazas mínimas pero que supongan cierto nivel de riesgo a amenazas graves. Cómo una invasión extraterrestre.

\- ¿Las veces que no te veía en CatCo o James decía que habías viajado por una exclusiva, estabas herida? - Preguntó Lena tratando de ocultar su preocupación. (Estaba molesta pero aún amaba a esta idiota, su idiota).

\- La mayoría de veces sí. Alex siempre me trajo de regreso.

\- Para el futuro quiero que me digas todo, que no me ocultes esto. Yo puedo ayudar, quiero saber que tu hermana no me llamará para decirme que estas muerta. - dijo Lena tratando y fallando miserablemente en ocultar su preocupación.

Kara en otros momentos se hubiera sentido feliz de que Lena se preocupara por ella. Pero ahora al pensar que ella era causante de esas lágrimas no derramadas se sentía como la mierda.

\- Me siento como la mierda.

\- Deberías, me has hecho sentir así - respondió Lena.

Aún en el sofá mirándose una a la otra.

\- Tu hermana no trabaja en el FBI, ¿Dónde?.

\- Espera - dijo Kara - voy a llamarle y preguntarle si esta bien que te responda eso - y llamando a su hermana respondió.

\- Ok, ella está de acuerdo. Mi hermana trabaja en la DEO: Departamento de Operaciones Extra-normales - contó Kara - es algo así como una rama extraoficial que trata sobre crímenes o amenazas, en fin todo lo relacionado con extrarterrestre. Peligros generados por ello o para ellos. Supergirl ayuda. Cuándo me necesitan voy, siempre alerta.

\- ¿Pero no hoy?

\- No, hoy pedí permiso, Jhon me cubre

\- Y Jhon es?

\- Un marciano verde de Marte.

\- Ok - musitó Lena, y se quedó en silencio asimilando toda la información. Aún le quedaba muchas preguntas, pero las haría luego. de todo un poco preguntaría, se dijo y luego añadió -

-¿Eres extraterrestre?, no respondas pregunta tonta - dijo, antes de llevarse la mano derecha a la cara.

\- No, está bien - acotó Kara con brevedad - sí del Planeta Kriptón.

\- ¿Éste ya no existe?

\- No, implosionó. Y con él toda la gente y familia que amé...

Lena interrumpió rápidamente al ver que traía dolor a Kara. Por más molesta, herida y desconcertada que esté... no podía verla sufrir.

\- No sigas, entiendo.

Con un carraspeo de su garganta, preguntó nuevamente.

\- Segundo ítem: ¿Todos a mi alrededor saben que eres Supergirl?

\- Todos nuestros amigos - respondió Kara con desaliento.

\- ¿Y no me decían, porqué?, Ni James ¡Lo hiciste guardar el secreto y lo hiciste espiarme?.

\- Sí a todo. Lo siento mucho realmente. No era su secreto para contar y siempre que quería contarte pasaba algo. Así que sólo se siguió extendiendo. En un desatino mío muy grande he de admitir, permití que las dudas me invadan y le dije a James que te espiara. Realmente estoy avergonzada de eso. Y tuviste mucha razón en alejarte de Supergirl.

\- Tercer ítem: ¿Todo este tiempo me protegías como Kara y Supergirl? ¿Por qué?, ¿No confías en mi capacidad?

\- No es eso. Por favor no creas eso - suplicó Kara haciendo amague de tomar la mano de Lena entre las suyas, pero ella las corrió. Kara se vio herida y Lena lo notó, pero lo disfrazó rápidamente. - Nadie es más capaz que tú. Eres la persona más importante que conoceré y a la vez la que tiene mayor corazón.

Si estoy cerca tuyo, es porque lo disfruto. cada pequeño momento cerca a tí. Incluso en los tiempos de MonEl.

(Lena hizo una nota mental para preguntar sobre el tema, después).

Te protejo porque puedo.

Tú puedes.

Pero yo decido hacerlo también. Moriría si te pasara algo. Cada que te veo sufrir, me invade el corazón con una furia temeraria, quiero destruir aquel que te hizo sufrir así. Que te pone en riesgo. Eres la única que logra ese efecto en mí. Que pierda la cordura.

Te protejo porque puedo - repitió - y lo haré siempre. Aún si decides que no esté en tu vida. Hasta que emita el último suspiro.

Kara Y Lena se miraron un momento. Kara con los ojos rojos y la voz entrecortada. Lena también hecha un desastre. Su corazón a punto de salir. Ella sabía que Kara lo detectaría. Pero aún así, no podía controlarse. Sus ojos con lágrimas no derramadas también.

\- Kara no quiero que llores, me harás llorar - dijo Lena con voz entrecortada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No lo haré, sólo que estoy sintiendo demasiado sabes.

-Sí, sí lo sé. Yo también - susurró Lena.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas.

Habían muchas preguntas aún.

Mirándola, viendo así a Kara. Acurrucada sobre sí misma. Se preguntó.

Y su amor?

Su amor intacto.

Amor estúpido, ciego y sordo.

Pero su amor al fin y al cabo.

Lena contemplaba, ahora ella tenía que hacer la gran pregunta que quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero temía la respuesta.

\- Tú... ¿Tú... ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Kara la miró como si viera extraterrestres.

¿En serio Kara?

Kara pensaba - ¿cómo Lena le preguntaba eso?, ¿osea no sabía?. Entonces tenía que aclarárselo.

Kara se arrodilló entre ellas y tomó sus manos antes que su Lee reaccionara y dijo - Lee puedes dudar sobre mí en todo ámbito o sobre cualquier cosa en la que sientas eso. Pero no puedes dudar sobre que te amo.

\- Lena Luthor, yo te amo - anunció Kara con mucha seguridad mirando a una Lena aún un poco desconfiada - No puedes dudar nunca de eso. Creo que siempre te lo he demostrado. Nuestra amistad no era tan convencional que digamos. Te amo. Y me gustaría demostrártelo si me lo permites - terminó de decir Kara queriendo lucir más tranquila y fallando miserablemente. Estaba temblando como hoja y Lena se dio cuenta, ella estaba igual.

Ahí, uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta, estaba arrodillada y temblando como hoja, enunciando que la amaba. Ahí su idiota con ojos rojos y de cabello despeinado. Sumamente adorable. Ahí, ella poniéndose a disposición suya para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

A Lena le iba el corazón a mil y notó que Kara lo sabía porque se veía su entrecejo en concentración y/o preocupación.

No entres en pánico - se repitió a si misma, en un mantra interno. Cerró los ojos tratando de componerse.

Lo que más quería en la vida, estaba pasando, era amada. Daba amor y le devolvían amor. No podía creerlo.

Trató de pararse y sintió que sus piernas no respondían, las sentía como gelatina. Y aún así no estaba en el piso. Abrió los ojos y vió a Kara sosteniéndola, mirando con preocupación pero también con amor.

AMOR.

Lo único que le salió en ese instante y con voz entrecortada y en total estado de vulnerabilidad fue: ¿Me abrazas?

A Kara se le derritió el corazón y se le salieron las lágrimas igual que a Lena. Y atinó en abrazarla fuerte, como un oso. Mientras ambas sollozaban. Se acostó con Lena encima de ella en el sofá, por que sentía que sus piernas colapsarían en cualquier instante. Cogió su manta y cubrió a ambas.

Ninguna de las dos decían más, ambas perdidas en el momento. No había silencio incómodo sino un "algo" que compartían ambos, que era cómplice.

Kara empezó a cantar muy suavemente mientras pasaba su mano sobre el cabello de Lena. (Ella reconoció la canción que creyó escuchar en sus pesadillas. Llegó a la realización que Kara había estado acunando sus sueños.)

La canción duró muy poco. Lena interrumpió el momento, haciéndose mínimamente sobre Kara dijo: Quiero probar algo.

Ella asintió. Y Lena la besó.

Y no fue lo que esperaba, fue mucho más intenso.

El puto BIG BANG otra vez.

Un beso cómplice.

Uno esperado por ambas.

Uno idealizado por ambas.

Y superado por ambas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Aunque el beso fue tierno al principio, de reconocimiento. Escaló muy rápido.

Kara y Lena se separaron un momento para tan sólo apreciarse, poder respirar, perderse en el otro. Mirarse ambas, con semblante enrojecido, con mirada cómplice.

El amor en el aire.

Kara no podía vivir sin Lena.

Lena no podía vivir sin Kara.

Y ambas sabían esto.

Y luego con toda la rabia que sentía Lena en un principio del día anterior, abusó sin sentido los labios de Kara.

Ella no se quejó en absoluto.

El aire se lleno de gemidos, de maldiciones, de sonrisas cómplices.

Kara no podía lastimarse tan fácilmente así que Lena aprovecho ésto. Y todo subió de tono muy rápidamente. Ella abusó de sus labios, los profano. Reclamo cada pequeño espacio como suyo.

¿Y Kara?

Kara sólo la dejó, que hiciera cuando quisiera. ella ya era suya.

Kara no podía pensar, ni hilar oraciones, nada. Estaba sumida en una nube tan profunda. De momento se olvidó de todo.

El sentir a su Lee sobre ella, cómo encajaban tan perfectamente, cómo sus labios reclamaban patria en ella. Se sentía flotar. Y es más lo hizo.

Sintió que Lena apretaba su agarre sobre su cuello y sintió también que se detuvo.

¿Por qué se detuvo?, sólo abrió los ojos cuándo Lena samaqueó su hombro.

\- Kara estamos flotando - dijo con cierto asombro.

\- Ohhh - Kara cayó en cuenta, estaba tan emocionada, que estaba flotando - lo siento, esto no me pasó antes.

-¿Cúal parte?, ¿la que una bella dama se acuesta sobre ti y te besa? o ¿flotar? - dijo Lena con cierta travesura.

Ella aún no sabía que sentir sobre todo lo que había pasado. Tenía rabia, ira, amor, asombro, tristeza, muchos sentimientos haciendo batalla en ella. Pero aún el saber que hacía flotar a la mujer más poderosa del planeta por un beso, le iba muy bien a su ego.

\- Todas - respondió Kara, mirándola con todo el amor que podía, sintió a Lena estremecer - Nunca me había pasado esto, con nadie. Sólo contigo.

\- Baja kara por favor.

\- Ok (Tan azotada Kara, lo hizo y ambas volvieron al sofá).

Lena hizo el amague de sentarse. Pero Kara lo impidió y con ojos suplicantes suplicó - Lee por favor, un rato más. Sólo un rato más. Quiero sentirte en mis brazos. Por favor.

-Esta bién - respondió Lena. Ella no podía resistirse a sus labios, ni a ese lugar especial que yacía entre sus brazos, recientemente descubierto y que ya le encantaba y reclamaba como suyo.

Ambas siguieron besándose y acurrucándose. Hasta que el estómago de Kara resonó.

Lena se rió profusamente y aún sobre el pecho de Kara acarició su estómago. (Waoh, qué abdominales tan marcados - pensó).

Kara estaba hecha papilla, aún en la nube 9.

\- Aún estoy enojada, para que sepas.

\- Lo sé - dijo Kara, antes de darle un beso muy tierno y muy merecido en la sien a su Lee.

\- Primero comamos, no quiero que te enfermes. Y luego seguimos hablando ¿Ok? (Lena cuidaba a su bebé ante todo).

\- Ok - Kara monosílaba. Mirando a Lena preguntándose cómo en la tierra, podía esta diosa darle una oportunidad a ella.

Espera aún no le había dado una oportunidad.

Pero iba por buen camino.

Oh Rao, ayúdame, dame una oportunidad - suplicaba Kara en su mente.

...

Una noche de viernes, madrugada de sábado, un fin de semana holgado. Se convirtió rápidamente en un Lunes cargado. Lena desde el interior de su oficina todavía recordaba su conversación con Kara, con Sami.

Su orgullo estaba magullado, su corazón herido más allá de sus límites.

¿Sus paradigmas?

Rotos.

Inicio de Flashback:

Conversación con Sami - previo a la reunión en la casa Danvers.

Lena estaba en su penthouse, totalmente fuera de sí, tomando, arrojando cosas, gritando y llorando. Soltando ideas al azar. Caminando en círculos.

Y Sami, parado observando en el medio de la sala.

En medio de la deatriva de Lena, Sami espetó:

\- Y sí mato a Kara - dijo Sami sin emoción alguna.

\- NO TE ATREVAS, NO LA TOCARÁS NI UN PELO - gritó Lena

\- Entonces le haré daño, para que sufra lo mismo que tú… en equivalencias … que tal si le rompo las piernas.

\- NI UN PELO, HE DICHO SAMI ¡. NO TE ACERCARÁS A ELLA, NO LA MIRARÁS, LA DEJARÁS EN PAZ - está por demás decir que Lena estaba gritando con su mejor cara de "Scary Quinn"

\- Entonces Lena - volvió a decir con toda seguridad Sami - ¿Qué hacemos a partir de aquí.

Lena aún estática sólo lo miraba profundamente sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Lena dime qué hacemos a partir de aquí.No quieres que la desaparezca, que la mate, que le haga daño. Es obvio entonces aseverar que no puedes vivir sin ella.

Lena asintió ante lo último. No podía mentirle a Sami. "Él era todo ella", sería cómo mentirse a sí misma sabiendo que se está mintiendo. Sin sentido.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar un mundo sin Kara y Supergirl?

\- No - musitó Lena suavemente.

\- Está bien, no puedes vivir sin ella, pero tampoco cerca de ella… ¿Es correcto?

Lena asintió.

\- Lee - dijo con tanto amor Sami cómo le fue posible - Hay algo que me es muy difícil entender de la naturaleza humana. El querer complicarse con las cosas más simples. El decir no te amo, cuándo es obvio que sí.

Del orgullo y del ego no vive "bien" nadie, puedes "sobrevivir" pero sería una existencia fútil e insípida. Sufrirías mucho.

Nadie tiene el registro de cuánto va a vivir y cómo. Ni siquiera Supergirl. Cualquier día puede llegar la noticia de que ella ya no está más.

(Lena se estremeció ante esto último.)

Yo sé que tu orgullo puede más .Tú ego puede más. Pero te pido en honor a nosotros, que tu ira u odio no pueda más que el amor.

No te digo que perdones e instantáneamente sigas cómo si nada hubiera pasado, porque no podrás.

Pero tampoco te pido que guardes todo en tu interior, fingiendo que no pasa nada hasta que en un momento todo estalla, arrasa y daña a muchos sin querer. El daño colateral sería enorme.

Te pido que vivas. Que vivas libre, y 100% según tus normas, tus valores. Tu esencia.

No tienes que elegir ahora que quieres, nadie sabe exactamente que quiere con toda certeza. Pero no demores tanto tampoco. Porque tu vida pasa en instantes frente a tus ojos y no querrás perderla. El cementerio está lleno de sueños inconclusos. Que los tuyos no terminen ahí también.

\- Pero cómo vivo entonces. ¿Cómo asimilar tanto?

\- Con el tiempo, sonará a cliché. Pero realmente es algo. Hazlo a tus formas, paso a paso. Si tienes que retroceder, hazlo, pero sólo si necesitas eso para enfrentar el futuro. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que decidas.

\- No tocarás a Kara ni Supergirl. Ni la dañarás. ¿Entendido? - preguntó Lena ahora más calmada.

\- Entendido jefa. Sólo basta una palabra tuya para que ocurra.

\- Eso no pasará.

\- Igual, seguiré esperando. Sola una palabra tuya. - finalizó Sami con diversión en sus ojos. - provocar a Lena era su deporte favorito, obligarla a que sea valiente. Que no se estanque, en la ira y/u odio de su familia.

Fin de Flashback.

Lena pensaba que aquella noche aunque empezó mal, no terminó mal. Empezó a rememorar aquellos momentos. Infame Kara Danvers y sus labios ocupaban toda su atención. Tanto así, que no vió a James entrar ni cerrar la puerta, ni sentarse frente a ella.

Cuándo él habló, ahí despabiló ella.

Su primera impresión, fue waoh alguien pintó un picaso en su rostro con un esquema de pinturas y relieves. (Alguien le había dado una golpisa, y ese alguien sabía cómo).

J: Lena he venido a disculparme por…

Lena lo interrumpió diciendo - Yo tendría que disculparme en realidad.

James incrédulo preguntó - ¿Pero qué dices?

A lo que Lena respondió - Que debo disculparme - eh hizo un ademán con su mano derecha. - no me interrumpas - sentenció - James quiero disculparme contigo por dejarte ciego de un ojo. Por meter ideas en tu cerebro de que podía darte poderes y que estarías a la altura de ello.

\- Bueno en eso, tienes razón. Ningún humano estaría a la altura de esos poderes. Y lo del ojo fue en un intento de quitarme los poderes. Indirectamente por ti y por mí.

\- Por lo de "Kara" no me disculpo. Aunque deberías disculparte por haberlo dicho.

\- Tenías relaciones conmigo imaginándola…

Lena interrumpió - James no seamos ingenuos. Tú querías olvidar a tu novia, mientras yo quería estabilidad. Ambos usamos al otro y no sólo en la intimidad.

James ser quedó pensativo. Lena "la pragmática ante él". Era cierto, se dijo a sí mismo. Ambos querían creer que se amaban, pero no era cierto, porque seguían buscando ese extra que faltaba. Y cuándo amas a alguien, eso no pasa.

\- ¿Y tú te vas a disculpar por mandarme a golpear? - James se paró abrupta-mente - Jesús Lena, casi me mata.

\- Eso no lo hice yo o Sami, ya lo confirmé. No tengo que disculparme por eso. Aunque ciertamente en este momento no siento una cierta acertividad hacia ti.

\- ¿Que no lo hiciste tú, entonces quién?-

\- James, eres un capullo, imagino que habrás cabreado a alguien más.

\- Los Luthor - dijo con asco - de eso si estoy seguro. Tu apellido viene con cierta reputación que aunque actúes Lena, no se irá. Aunque intentes. Estoy seguro que fuiste tú.

\- Pruébalo entonces - replicó Lena con un desafío en los ojos y continuo - James, yo supongo que ayer actuaste de la manera que actuaste, por la ebriedad, por tu machismo, por tu hombría ¿Verdad?.

-Yo reaccioné, ante lo que llamo "pura mierda" de tu parte. Catco, L-Corp, DEO, Lex… todos esas acciones que tomarás al respecto afectarán a las personas…

(Lena está comprando CatCo - re estructuración de la misma. No investigará a su hermano. Más bien creará la fundación para la salud mental. Cesará su apoyo al estado, en cuánto a todo lo que LCorp les brinda…)

\- James, no hablaré de cómo conduzco mi empresa. Son negocios James.

James caminaba a través de la oficina, buscando tranquilizarse. Sabía que algo ocultaba Lena, y no sabía qué es o sí los afectará directamente.

\- Lena - dio un respiro - está bien, lo diré: lamento haberme expresado de esa manera ante nuestros amigos, por eso estoy aquí. Pero no lamento lo que dije, si no cómo lo dije. Aunque no parezca, espero que encuentres la felicidad y el amor. Y seas una verdadera persona, con integridad.

Lena escuchaba nada más. Sin querer mostrar cuánto le afectaba tal declaración. Las dudas siempre estarían sobre su apellido.

\- Bueno Sr Olsen, James, habiendo despejado las dudas, y los sin sabores. Puedes retirarte.

\- Lena Luthor ciertamente eres algo. - finalizó James, mirando a Lena sin saber que clase de persona era. Qué quería lograr. Quién era ella. - Espero que no le hagas daño a Kara. Tú no la mereces, y lo digo sin malicia.

\- Nadie la merece James, concuerdo contigo en eso. - Kara era demasiado pura. Ella estaba enojada con Kara. Pero aún así su anterior declaración era totalmente cierta y ella lo asumía.

Kara entró, sintiendo la tensión entre ambos. James sólo la miró y se fue sin decir palabra. Ella estaba impresionada por su aspecto.

Bueno alguien se adelantó - pensó Ella y se preguntó - ¿Sería Lena o Sami o alguien más?. Tenía que hablar con James, lo haría pronto.

Mirando a Lena no quiso empezar con esa pregunta, la conversación.

No la había visto desde el sábado. No se habían comunicado por ningún modo y no sabía cómo estaban las aguas entre ambas.

No empezaría mal, se dijo.

...

Ups no lo pudo evitar.

-Bueno, yo eh... escuche toda la conversación - Kara no mintió ante Lena.

Lena vió que Kara entraba con una agenda en la mano y una grabadora en algún lugar... en su rol de reportera por supuesto. "Bueno, si es momento de despejar dudas, ¿por qué no? se preguntó."

\- Kara bienvenida, has venido por una entrevista asumo.

\- Sí, Snaper me trae pisando la cola. Lo siento, si es una intromisión. Sabes que lo que siento por ti, es más que una entrevista o simple curiosidad ...

\- Kara, Kara... detente por favor. Pregunta lo que desees, responderé con la mayor sinceridad posible - dijo Lena sin expresión alguna.

-¿Así sería?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Kara pensó que estarían sentadas ambas en el sofá y se desanimó mucho cuándo no pasó. Lena estaba sentada en su escritorio, y ella se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

\- Lee antes de empezar, ¿Estamos bien?, Siento que nos estamos alejando...

\- Kara estamos en camino a estar bien. Si preguntas lo del espacio - haciendo un ademán con sus brazos - es más práctico para mí y la laptop.

Aún creyendo que era una escusa, Kara se prometió que primero recuperaría su amistad y luego su amor.

\- Primera pregunta: Yo he escuchado por... - Lena la interrumpió con la mano derecha. Y prosiguió:

\- Haremos esto corto sí:

\- En cuánto a mi hermano, es obvio que no está bien de la cabeza. No aprenderá nada si está en la cárcel. Ya lo hemos visto. No sé si está vivo. Lo estoy buscando. De ser encontrado ingresará a una institución mental creada por LCorp. Qué básicamente brindará ayuda y soport a personas que presenten desordenes mentales a fin de aquellos que cumplan con los requisitos puedan ser reintegrados a la sociedad.

\- La DEO, por experiencia diré que la raza humana no está capacitada para usar tecnología más allá de su alcance. LCorp proporcionará apoyo y productos sólo y exclusivamente cuando sea necesario, cuándo una evaluación lo determine así, pero no tecnología e investigación.

-LCorp está absorbiendo CatCo, la he comprado y te la he regalado. No puedes decir que no. Cat Grant estará en la directiva. Tú serás su Co-Ceo. Una nueva re-estructuración. Tú decidirás si James sigue siendo tu ala derecha o no.

-Kara se paró abrupta mente y dijo - Espera, espera, alto ahí - con ambas manos - Cómo que me estás regalando CatCo no entiendo y no la acepto.

\- Kara, es hasta ingenuo asumir que la rechazarás.

Kara se estaba preparando para discutir eso, cuándo Lena nuevamente la interrumpió.

\- Kara, si te regalo CatCo, es porque siento que estás en un nivel superior al que desempeñas actualmente. Eres Co-Ceo con Cat Grant. Lo que significa que tú definirás con ella si quieres seguir teniendo una columna y trabajar con Snaper o tener mayor tiempo para dedicarte a labores ejecutivas.

Tú eres la persona más "moral" para dirigir un periódico / revista / etc. James, sus propias acciones le quitan credibilidad. Necesito relanzar CatCo.

Para dejar de difundir rumores, decir toda la verdad , sin tapujos. Para que yo me pueda decir " hey estamos haciendo un cambio bueno para la sociedad".

Hay muchas cosas que Kara quiso preguntar, la primera que se le vino a la boca fue: "moral".

-¿Qué significa moral?

\- Que en lo que me respecta has mentido en lo de Supergirl, pero tu corazón es bueno y está en el lugar correcto. Te estoy dando la gran oportunidad para que te destaques. De la manera que elijas.

\- Lee no es justo que traigas eso a la mesa, ya me disculpé.

\- Y estoy en camino a perdonarte. No es fácil para mí Kara.

\- Lo siento Lee, créeme por favor - Kara se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Kara sí estás frente a mí es porque estás en buen camino. Déjame ayudar.

Kara se paró abruptamente y empezó a caminar por la oficina.

\- ¿Ayudar, a qué?. regalándome una compañía de 500 millones de dólares.

\- 750 millones en realidad.

-Qué¡

-Kara, ya hice todo oficial, si me quieres, aceptarás. Ya es oficial. Terminando la semana será tuya. De ahí tú decidirás.

\- " si me quieres, aceptarás" me suena a chantaje Lee.

\- De nuevo si quieres una oportunidad conmigo, "aceptarás".

\- Lee - dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados. Kara estaba tratando de pensar en una forma para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Hasta que la palabra Lex vino a su mente.

\- Espera Lee, dijiste que Lex, ¿no sabes si está vivo o muerto?

\- No Kara, le disparé dos veces al pecho - dijo Lena escondiendo sus emociones en cajitas.

-¿Hiciste qué? ¿A tú hermano? - preguntó Kara incrédula.

\- Sí, lo hice, porque el mundo no está a salvo con Lex en él. Tú ni nadie. Volví después y no encontré a nadie. Por eso la duda.

\- Lena - dijo Kara pasándose las manos por el cabello - esto es enorme, no sé cómo puedes manejarlo. (Ella hizo eso por mí, por mi hermana, por el mundo... pobre mi Lee, cómo debe estar su cabeza. Necesita una cita urgente con Alex.. pensó Kara).

Lena se paró y se fue directamente al balcón.

\- Kara por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza. Eh discutido mucho hoy. Por favor acepta mi propuesta.

\- Más imposición, que otra cosa - dijo Kara, con un tono que sonaba a resignación.

El ver a su Lee así, y saber que ella es la mayor causante de todo, la ponía fatal. Ahora Lee no tenía una amiga con quién descargarse. Y era culpa suya.

Kara abrazó a Lee con fuerza y Lena dio un suspiro y se dejó estar. Había mucho por decirse. Kara sería insistente y Lena seguiría siendo terca.

Era ya entrada la tarde, Kara atinó a abrazarla más fuerte y la fue meciendo poco a poco, cantando esa canción de cuna que tanto calmaba a su Lee. Poco a poco, sin poder dominar su cansancio, ella empezó a dormitar, en los brazos de su Kara, de Supergirl.

...

Su Lee se quedó dormida en sus brazos y Kara la llevó a su departamento, dónde había tenido lugar su segundo beso, cuándo ella estaba tan alterada, con tanto miedo de perderla que se rehusó a comer y su Lee la alimentó en la boca, con pequeñas cucharadas.

Ella la dejó sobre la cama, le sacó los tacos, le soltó un poco la ropa (sin sacársela o cambiarla, respetaba al 100% su intimidad. Sólo quería qué esté lo más cómoda posible) y la acomodó bajo el edredón.

Asegurándose que siga dormida, se fue a lo de su hermana y lloró como nunca antes, en sus brazos. Cómo cuándo era pequeña y no se encontraba cómoda en su ambiente.

Lloró por todos aquellos momentos que hoy la separan de su Lee. Por todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer. Por Lex que ahora sería un fantasma en sus vidas. Lee adoraba a su hermano cuándo era pequeño y ahora ella misma le había posiblemente matado para salvarla a ella "una kriptoniana".

Lloró por bastante tiempo, ¿cuánto? no sabía. Empezó con Alex, y siguió cuándo Maguie se unió a ellas.

Le contó lo mejor que pudo entre sollozos lo que ahora sabía de Lena, de su familia, de Lex. De todo lo que había pasado. Cómo no pudo salvar a Lena de Lex.

Le contó que estaba enamorada de su Lee, pero qué también se daba cuenta que había un mundo de distancia entre ambas. Qué la había lastimado y en mayor profundidad de lo que creía.

Alex apretó su agarre más fuerte, muy fuerte. Sabía que no le haría daño a su hermanita. Mientras Maguie traía un té, algo con que reconfortarla. Porque su garganta empezaba a sonar como el gallo Claudio de tanto llorar.

Después de un momento, Maguie interrumpió - Pequeña Danvers si amas tanto a Lena, ¿Porqué estás aquí con nosotras y no con ella ?

Kara la miró con los ojos rojos, Alex secó sus lágrimas con la mano y dándole un beso a su sien dijo - Pequeña hermana, te amo con todo el corazón. Es momento de arriesgarse, de decirle todo esto que me estás contando a Lee. Amar se trata de compartir todo, alegrías y penas. Aunque estás así de vulnerable, ve con ella.

\- Y si me rechaza Alex - preguntó Kara desconsolada.

\- Estaremos aquí, ambas y con helado... tinas y tinas de helado y el mejor ron extraterrestre que te haga efecto.

Y con un explosión en el aire, Kara se fue, no sin antes de darle un beso a ambas en la mejilla.

Alex y Maguie se miraron, sabiendo que Kara no regresaría esa noche. Ellas continuaron con su cita.

...

En el departamento de Kara:

Kara regresó, hecha papilla. Vió a Lena aún dormida en su cama y se fue al sillón.

Ella aún con sollozos e hipo acostada en el sillón, no se dio cuenta que Lena estaba despierta, aún media dormida y buscándola.

Lena la vio, y se quedó un momento desde la puerta mirándola. Era de noche ahora y aunque estaba oscuro. Pudo ver el rostro de su amada, colmado de lágrimas. Y no pudo soportarlo. Quería saber que pasaba, ¿Ella está bien? y si pasó algo grave. ¿Alex estaría bien?, ¿Maguie?, alguno que conozca.

Apresuró su paso y se hechó sobre Kara, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Kara empezó a llorar más. y Lena besó cada una de sus lágrimas. Preguntó - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Alguien está herido?.

Kara se refugió en su cuello y dijo - no.

Tan simple respuesta y a la vez tan llena de emoción, llevó a re formular la pregunta pero Kara no respondió.

Hizo el amague de levantarse y Kara se tensó.

-Vamos a la cama, le dijo.

Y Kara las llevó en un instante con supervelocidad.

Se acurrucaron ambas debajo de las mantas.

-Kara me estás asustando - dijo Lena - Me vas a hacer llorar si sigues así - terminó con emoción en su voz.

\- No llores bebé. No llores - dijo entrecortadamente Kara.

Su celular sonó - Lena lo iba a dejar pasar pero vió que era uno de Alex, y con la mano libre lo leyó - "Nadie herido. Habla con Kara."

Eso le quitó un peso de encima, pero a la vez le colocó uno más grande. Su amor lloraba desconsoladamente sobre ella. Su blusa ahora empapada en lágrimas y ninguna razón todavía en el aire.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo Lena - Lo siento mucho Kar, no llores.

Kara se acomodó sobre su pecho de modo que pueda mirarla ahora. Incrédula preguntó - ¿Por qué? - O al menos eso entendió Lena

\- Porqué siempre que alguien llora y está relacionado a mi, es mi culpa.

\- Oh Lee, nunca ha sido tu culpa. Maldita esa crianza tuya. Que te hace creer que es tu culpa.

\- Ohh pero si puede jurar - dijo divertida Lena - no llores Kar - finalizó besando a Kara en la nariz.

Kara le contó su avería donde Alex. Todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella. Su inmenso amor por ella.

Y Lena empezó a llorar.

Kara repitió una y mil veces - no llores bebé, lo siento, lo siento. Prometo que lo arreglaré si me dejas. Lo arreglaré. Lo siento.

Lena negaba con la cabeza. Y Kara no sabía que pasaba

\- ¿No quieres que lo arregle?, ¿No me qui...- interrumpió Lena

\- Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase.

Kara besó a Lena tiernamente en los labios y cada una de sus lágrimas.

\- Kar no hay nada malo. Sí, estoy herida por tu traición. Sí, aveces pasa que rompiste mi confianza. Si, te amo. Y por ti, sólo por ti, dejaría que me rompas el corazón una y mil veces.

Kara negaba con la cabeza. (Nunca volverá a herir a Lena, eso se juró a sí misma, al menos no intencionalmente)

\- Porque Kara Danvers te amo. Y estoy dispuesta a vivir todo aquello que quieras compartir conmigo.

\- Quiero compartir el mundo contigo Lee. Mi vida contigo.

\- Entonces ¿porqué estamos llorando? preguntó inocentemente Lena.

Kara se derretía de amor por ella. Lena se veía particularmente hermosa esa noche.

-Porque te amo demasiado y cuándo juegas pasivo - agresivo. Me entra el pánico de perderte. Y se me cae el mundo.

\- Ohhh- Lena se dio cuenta de su gran error. Lo siento mucho Kar. He estado distante, tengo muchos problemas, la ira siempre vuelve, los malos modismos.

Me siento traicionada Kar, pero te amo. Y no sé cómo lidiar con todo. Lo siento si he actuado así.

-No te disculpes...¿Me amas has dicho? - preguntó Kara con una gran sonrisa acuosa y entrelazando su dedos.

\- Hasta el infinito Kar...¿Cuándo te compré esa compañía, no te dió esa idea? - preguntó divertida Lena - ¿ O cuándo llené tu oficina con flores?

Kara se hechó a reír, y Lena también. Ambas abrazadas... el deleite en sus sonrisa y en el aire.

-Hubiera bastado con un chicle.

-Lee ¿Quieres una vida conmigo? - preguntó Kara esperanzada.

Aún con todos sus miedos encima Lena respondió - No quiero una vida si no estás en ella. ¿Aún me aceptarías con todas mis cicatrices?

\- Absolutamente, con cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Y me besarías cada vez que no pueda conmigo misma?

\- Particularmente esas veces. Todas las veces que compartamos tu vida con la mía.

\- Te amo Lena Kieran Luthor

\- Y Yo te amo Kara ZorEl aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl.

\- Woah - dijo Kara con sorpresa - Sí que son muchos "aka" .

\- Unos pocos - dijo Lena de lado - Lo bueno, es que todas ellas me adoran y me aman.

\- Eso sí Lee. Eso sí mi Lee.

Después de eso lo único qué se escucho fue el sonido de besos, abrazos, promesas de amor, de mayor entendimiento, comunicación. Se besaron casi toda la noche. Y cuándo cayeron por el cansancio y sueño. Ambas durmieron acurrucadas.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Inicio de semana.

\- Respira, sólo sigue respirando – se decía Lena a sí misma.

Después de todo aquello confesado entre Kara y ella. Lena no podía ser ingenua y creer que todo iba a ir de maravilla. Todos sus paradigmas estaban rotos. Al igual que su confianza.

\- ¿Cómo puedo amar a Kara si aún no puedo confiar al 100% en ella?

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que aprender a confiar de nuevo. Y Kara también tendrá que poner de su parte – Lena se respondió sola mientras estaba en su balcón.

\- Pero si es mi jefa favorita, ¿Cómo está hoy miss Luthor?

\- Sami, no lo sé – decía Lena sincerándose con Sami. Él era el único que había sido leal y no el había mentido nunca a Lena, el novio ideal si se puede mencionar. Ojalá pudiera amarlo, todo sería fácil.

\- Uff, bueno supongo que lo averiguarás con el tiempo – dice Sami

\- Por cierto – continua Sami – he visto la entrevista tuya para CatCo. Bien hecho jefa.

\- No te sienta bien lamer zapatos Sami.

Sami rió abiertamente – Es en serio Lena, muy bien hecho – dijo quitándole su copa de Whisky – pero no debes tomar tan temprano.

Lena se alejó de su balcón y el edificio entero de LCorp retumbó con el fuerte estruendo de una explosión en los primeros pisos.

Lena apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de su escritorio para no caer, igual Sami.

\- ¿Será tu madre? - preguntó Sami

\- Ni idea, tal vez ella, Lex o todos los demás que quieren matarme.

\- Vámonos entonces, tenemos que evacuar.

Ni bien salieron de la oficina principal, un sujeto armado salió del ascensor, seguido por otros que venían de la dirección opuesta. Sami lo bloqueó mientras Lena corría por las escaleras de emergencia hacia abajo.

Un sujeto en el piso 15 le disparó a Lena abiertamente a la cara. La bala le rozó la mejilla sacándole sangre.

Ella siguió corriendo escaleras a abajo.

Por el vídeo de seguridad en su Tablet, ella podía ver que Supergirl había llegado y estaba en el segundo piso con un alienígena que le disparaba con un arma no conocida por Lena.

Más maleantes se dirigían a Lena mientras Sami gritaba que fuera a su laboratorio en un lenguaje creado por ellos cuándo eran niños. Y así hizo ella.

En el mismo Lab donde Sam había estado antes. Ella se encerró, para que no puedan dañarla.

Acción contraria a su carácter aguerrido de antes. Con todo lo que pasó con Kara, con su familia y amigos. Lena había perdido la confianza y ahora solía dudar más que antes. No podía confiar en sus instintos.

Y esperó detrás de unos contenedores con materiales pesados, sentada en el suelo, a que acabase todo. Y Sami o Supergirl fueran a por ella.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos. Lena estaba tratando de controlar su respiración y no alterarse por el flujo de sangre en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos, y cuándo los abrió Kara estaba frente a ella en su disfraz de reportera. Podía ver que movía la boca y decía algo, pero no entendía qué. Ya sea porque ella estaba en Shock o porque el disparo había pasado muy cerca de su oído derecho y ella sólo escuchaba estática. Sami también llegó y también decía cosas que ella no podía oír.

Hasta que todo se puso negro mientras miraba a Kara gritar y sujetarla.

….

En el DEO

Para gran sorpresa de Kara, Sami podía teletransportarse. Y eso lo averiguó cuándo Kara levantó a Lena y él abrazó a ambas… y de pronto estaban en el DEO.

Kara corrió a la enfermería con Lena a cuestas y la llevó con Alex.

Alex empezó a trabajar en Lena, diciéndoles primero que la herida de su rostro era superficial, queriendo tranquilizarlos por más que la sangre seguía fluyendo. Mientras Sami y Kara se pararon a su lado sin querer interferir con Alex.

Ya con todo bajo control, Sami se retiró pidiéndole a Kara que cuándo Lena despierte por favor lo llame.

Kara asintió ante esto y Sami se fue, posiblemente a LCorp.

\- Alex, no sé qué pasó, la encontré sentada sangrando y con los ojos mirando a la nada. Escondida. Lena no es así. Y luego que la alcancé ella estaba en otro lugar.

\- Kara, ella estaba en shock, eso pasa, a veces te asustas y te paralizas.

\- Lena no se paraliza.

\- Tal vez sí. Digo, ella estaba desarmada y aparecen todos estos sujetos con armas y explosivos. Eso da miedo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón

\- La tengo hermana, a parte eso de su rostro es por fricción. Le dispararon al rostro estoy segura.

\- QUÉ¡ ósea ELLA PUDO MORIR ¡ Y ¿DÓNDE ESTABA YO O SAMI? – preguntó alarmada Kara.

\- Abajo conmigo peleando a la par. Esto es algo que no puedes controlar Kara. – Alex puso su mano en el hombro de Kara, dándole un apretón - Además, ella está bien, es un raspón que posiblemente dejará cicatriz. Habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla o si se le puede dar algún tratamiento.

\- Talvez su tímpano esté sentido y momentáneamente no te pueda escuchar bien.

\- ¿Pero estará bien? – preguntó Kara.

\- Estará bien, ahora sólo está durmiendo hermana. Le he dado un calmante para relajarla. Debería despertar en una hora. Te dejo, voy a ver a otro paciente – finalizó Alex.

Kara se quedó a su costado, sentada a su lado, vigilando su sueño y entrelazando los dedos con los de Lena.

Kara estaba alucinada por la fragilidad de la vida de Lena. Una bala le rozó el rostro, unos centímetros más y ella estaría muerta. Ella estaba con Alex luchando a la par. No pudo estar junto a Lena. No pudo protegerla y ella se culpaba por eso, mucho.

Pensaba si esto también se estaba preguntando Sami, si era por esto qué él había tenido un rostro sombrío.

Kara se sentía cómo mierda. Lena era su prioridad, tenía que haberla puesto primero. Pero Alex también estaba ahí. Ella no podía elegir.

Con todos estos pensamientos aglomerándose en su mente… dio gracias a Rao que todavía la tenía junto a ella.

Una hora después, Lena se despertó.

Estaba aún muy desorientada, Kara le apretó la mano y le habló muy despacio al ver que Lena miraba sus labios para saber que decía.

Le transmitió que estaba segura en la DEO.

\- ¿Sami? ¿LCorp, algún herido?

\- Todos están bien Lee, ningún herido de gravedad.

\- Ok – dijo Lena – se tocó el oído y preguntó - ¿Qué? No oigo.

Lena escuchaba, pero muy bajo por lo mismo que la bala le pasó muy cerca al oído. Por el fogonazo cerca al tímpano.

Kara le explicó lo mismo, pero muy despacio para que Lena entendiera algo al menos.

\- Ok – dijo Lena.

Se reincorporó con la ayuda de Kara.

Y Kara la abrazó con mucho sentimiento. Ya que Lena por fin pudo conectar los puntos y se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir. Ella se estremeció, ante esto.

\- Supongo que no puedo irme a mi casa.

\- Iremos a la mía – dijo Kara – ni loca regresas ahí. Todavía falta atrapar a uno de los atacantes.

\- ¿Sami llevará mis cosas a la tuya?

\- Sí – apoyándose de las manos levantando los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

\- Ok.

El transcurso en un carro seguro de la DEO, fue muy callado rozando lo incómodo. Kara se echaba la culpa. Lena no sabía esto. Ella estaba más asustada por la forma en que ella reaccionó. Kara no sabía de esto.

Apenas bajaron, Alex se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Les dio un abrazo a ambas y le susurró a Kara "comunicación Kar".

Ambas subieron al 7mo piso al hogar de Kara cogidas de la mano.

Lena sintiendo a Kara apagada, ni bien entraron a su casa, volteó y la presionó contra la puerta.

Con ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kara preguntó - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ufff – sintiendo que no debe mentirle a Lena y siguiendo el consejo de Alex dijo – Casi mueres hoy, no pude llegar a ti a tiempo – dijo Kara con voz entrecortada.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Sí lo es.

\- No es tu culpa Kara Danvers – dijo con toda seguridad Lena y pidió - ¿Qué tal si continuamos con esta conversación cuando pueda escuchar mejor?

\- Sí por supuesto.

\- No dejes que esto te deprima, promételo.

\- Lo prometo "mi Lee"

\- Bueno – le dio un beso casto sobre los labios – voy a bañarme.

\- Ok bebé

Lena se fue al baño, miró su rostro y la herida. "Eso pasará" se dijo a sí misma. Pero el miedo que se había instaurado en su alma, tomaría mas tiempo. Mucho más.

Se bañó rápido y cómo no había llevado ropa al baño, se puso una polera de Kara y un short corto.

Al salir, con el cabello recogido en un moño se dio cuenta que Kara la miraba hipnotizada.

Ella sonrió por eso, y se acercó para provocar un poco a este hermoso alienígena que tenía en frente.

Pegó su cuerpo al ras de Kara y le preguntó con voz ronca – "¿Hay algo que te guste?"

Kara asintió totalmente paralizada ante la visión de Lena en su ropa, en su departamento, este hermoso y muy sexy ser humano que había declarado que la amaba.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no vas a por ello? – levantando muy sexy su ceja.

Ni terminó de decirlo para que Kara la cargara por los muslos, para el deleite de risa de Lena y la llevara al cuarto, a su cama, con su super velocidad. Y dejándola sobre la misma tan delicadamente cómo una rosa.

Lena abajo.

Kara sobre ella.

Lena con ambas manos sostuvo las mejillas de Kara tan bellamente que Kara se sintió flotar - "Te amo" – dijo. Y Kara empezó a llorar – "también te amo" – dijo entre sollozos.

Lena la besó tan lentamente y Kara descendió su cuerpo y junto el suyo con el de su Lee para que fueran uno.

Ambas se besaron tan suavemente, tan lento al inicio. Dejándose llevar ambas por la emoción de ese día.

Kara continuó explorando la boca de Lena y luego repartió besos en ese lugar detrás de su oreja que hacía que Lena diera un pequeño chillido que la volvía loca. Luego más besos sobre la línea de su mandíbula, la clavícula, su cuello, aquel punto de pulso.

Repartió muchos besos y adoró a su Lee, bajando peligrosamente sobre su escote.

Y sus manos no se quedaron quietas, empezó en su nuca jugando con los pequeños pelos de su Lee haciendo que ella se encorve y emita un gemido delicioso ante sus oídos. Bajando su mano por su espalda y deteniéndose sobre su cadera, subiendo lentamente por debajo de su polera en la parte frontal a la par que repartía besos mullidos y más profundos en la línea del escote.

Sin duda alguna, mañana habría un chupetón ahí.

Siguió jugando con su mano sobre el estómago desnudo de su Lee, y ella se lo permitió con un pequeño asentimiento.

Su mano siguió subiendo lentamente hasta debajo de sus pechos y es ahí dónde se da cuenta que su Lee no lleva brazier.

Este nivel es nuevo para ambas. Ninguna de las dos había llegado hasta aquí. Era una maravilla el viaje juntas en su auto descubrimiento.

Kara nunca antes ha tocado así a su Lee, la está poniendo loca y el hecho de que no lleve "sostén" sólo la hace calentar más.

\- Lee qué me estás haciendo dice entre gemidos Kara, repartiendo muchos besos muy sentidos sobre su Lee.

Lena se ha reducido a gemidos y gimoteos. No es capaz de articular una palabra y menos una oración.

Kara sintiendo que está apunto de perder el control, baja la velocidad. Para gran decepción de Lena.

Kara quiere hacer el amor con ella, no quiere algo descuidado para su primera vez. Y ni pensar que Lena no puede oír del todo. Ella quiere que Lena pueda sentir todo y no se pierda de nada.

Que ambas experimenten todo.

Kara sigue repartiendo besos sobre Lena para calmarla

\- Y eso que tampoco llevo ropa interior bebé – dice Lena mirándola con travesura.

\- Ahhhh porqué me dices eso Lee, me estás torturando – se queja Kara – con agua fría, helada me tengo que bañar – termina de decir y Lena que algo ha entendido se hecha a reír.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Lena

"Venganza" – piensa Kara

\- Me estoy desvistiendo amor, tengo que bañarme recuerdas – Kara dice con mucha inocencia, pero con toda la intención de provocar a su Lee.

Se despoja de su ropa lentamente…

Primero sus zapatos, sus medias, su cinturón.

Su cinturón lo sacude a modo de látigo.

Ve que Lena respira superficialmente … está funcionando se dice.

Luego su blusa, BOTÓN POR BOTÓN. Se inclina en el último botón.

Lena se lame los labios, ante la visión que tiene al frente.

Esos abdominales, y sus senos. Lena está muy sonrojada cómo un tomate.

Sin mencionar los bíceps, cuando Kara hace una flexión.

Lena se muerde el labio.

Luego Kara da una vuelta sexy y se desabotona los jeans dejando la curva de su trasero a plena vista de Lena.

Estilo stripteases.

Hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves mi amor? – pregunta Kara en ropa interior haciendo ojitos a su Lee.

Lee está a un paso de combustión interna.

Abre la boca y no sale ni una palabra. Es decir, ella sabía que Kara era impresionante. Pero esta visión que tiene en frente definitivamente la ha dejado con la boca abierta y seca.

Su cerebro va a hacer cortocircuito. Kara está caliente. Más allá de eso.

Su corazón late cómo loco y Kara se da cuenta de eso.

Y sonríe. Su bebé sonríe.

¡Qué tortura ¡

Kara se pone frente a Lena creyendo que ha roto a su bebé. Y la besa muy fuerte y apasionadamente.

\- Pronto mi amor – dice entre besos.

Y Lena sólo puede asentir.

Tanto era su amor, que Kara se olvidó de comer. Y se dejó estar con "el amor de su vida".

El estómago de Kara empieza a sonar y es suficiente para romper esa burbuja y hacer que ambas se rían.

Kara pide delibery, luego entra al baño con agua helada para calmarse.

\- "HELADA "– grita Kara

Y Lena se ríe. (Un sonido delicioso para Kara).

Mientras Lena trata de calmarse sobre la cama.

Cuando Kara está lista y vestida para decepción de Lena quién hace un puchero tan rico.

Kara lo besa, por supuesto.

Ambas comen comida para llevar sobre la cama y luego duermen acurrucada una con otra.

Kara siendo su gran calentador humano.

Y Lena teniendo los pies helados cómo reptil.

Una dupla perfecta.

…..

Nota:

\- Primera vez que escribo algo de smut.

\- Déjame saber qué piensas.


End file.
